


One Final Game: A Romantic Tale in 3 Parts

by the_mythologist



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is Only Sane Man at the Party, Boys Being Very Patient, Hetero Love, Humor, Midorima is Drunk and Best, Multi, NSFW, Romance, Some Setbacks but Everyone Ends Up Happy, Unexpected Alliances, man love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mythologist/pseuds/the_mythologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was, Akashi supposed, his fault.  Partially. Probably. After all, if he hadn’t broken his arm in a fall during his bi-weekly horseback riding sessions, Rakuzan would have undoubtedly been the champions for his third and final year there. Were that the case, none of his friends would have descended into insanity, acted inappropriately, and made uninformed decisions in order to dwell there permanently.<br/>As it was, it happened quite differently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I do not own Kuroko no Basuke</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party (Catalyst)

 

 

**Chapter 1: The Party (Catalyst)**

  


It was, Akashi supposed, his fault.  Partially. _Probably._ After all, if he hadn’t broken his arm in a fall during his bi-weekly horseback riding sessions, Rakuzan would have undoubtedly been the champions for his third and final year there. Were that the case, none of his friends would have descended into insanity, acted inappropriately, and made uninformed decisions in order to dwell there permanently.

(He supposed that might be going too far. He supposed Taiga was fairly helpless in the face of Tetsuya’s determination, and he was privately - _very_ privately -  impressed with Daiki’s self-control. The others all needed punishments ranging from a swift kick in the pants to permanent exile, Atsushi and Shintarou _especially.)_

As it was, it happened quite differently.

It all began with Momoi.

…

…

…

…

…

Satsuki knew better than to spring something on Dai-chan while he was in the middle of Basketball Mode.  So it was not until they made their way back to the hotel that night, their victory over Rakuzan complete and wondrous, that she told him of her resolve.  

“I’m going to do it, Dai-chan.”

“What, buy me teriyaki?  Ahh, thanks.  Beef.”

“No- what?  No.  Dai-chan.  I’m gonna’ tell him.”

“Satsuki you gotta’ make more sense.  Tell who, what?  About our win, maybe?  Your dad or my dad?”

It had been a long time since Satsuki had stomped her foot, but she did it now.  Aomine’s bemused expression reminded her why she did it so rarely.  

“Did you really just do that?  Satsuki, that’s adorable-”

“I’m confessing to Tetsu-kun.  At the end of the Cup.  I- I’m not going to wait any longer.  I’m not going to back out this time.  I’m going to really do it, Dai-chan.”  When half a minute passed and he still hadn’t responded, Satsuki snuck a glance at her friend.  Although she never, ever would admit it, she valued his input more than anyone else’s.  She couldn’t stand the thought of his being disappointed in her.  So, even though she had formed her resolve, she still wanted his approval, if not his outright support.  

“At the end of the Cup?  What, do you mean our run or his?  It’s not certain that we’ll face each other in the playoffs, you know.”

Satsuki exhaled slowly, discreetly searching his face for any sign of emotion.  Dai-chan’s stoneface was a rare and unpleasant experience, even for her.  That he was adopting it now caused her heart to drop a beat, even if his words were strictly business.  That at least was understandable.  Dai-chan didn’t like thinking about anything else during tournaments when basketball took precedence even over eating and sleeping.  “At the end of the whole tournament, Dai-chan.  I wouldn’t do anything that might affect their teamplay - I’m not that kind of woman.”  

Aomine sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  “I wasn’t saying you were, Satsu.”

Satsuki smiled in equal parts for his endearment and his discomfort.  Anything was better than Dai-chan’s unreadable expression.  “I know.  I just wanted to tell you.  We’ll be graduating soon, and I didn’t want this chance to pass me by.”

“Hmmm.”

They walked in silence for another minute or two, before Dai-chan surprised her.  “Will you still do it if they win?”

Satsuki nodded slowly.  “Yes.  My feelings aren’t that shallow, Dai-chan.”

“And what if we win?”

She met his guarded eyes with a wicked gleam in her own.  “ _When_ we win, Dai-chan.  I’ll have to comfort him, then.  You know, _after we win.”_

“Haha, yeah.  But...what if he says no?”

She held her grin, feigning confidence she didn’t truly feel.  “Then you’ll just have to comfort me.”

He held her gaze for a long moment, the fading light hiding the depths of his expression.  Slowly, his lips turned up in a smirk to match hers.  “After we win, eh?  Yeah.  I guess we’ll see what happens then.”  He raised his fist to hers, signifying his promise.  Laughing slightly, she bumped her hand against his.  Tomorrow, come what may, was going to be a wonderful.

…

…

…

…

…

CONGRATULATIONS SHUUTOKU!

The handpainted banner hung garishly outside the otherwise nondescript teahouse.  Inside was a scene no less jarring - packed into the old-fashioned restaurant were third-year members of the greatest basketball teams in Japan, in varying degrees of happiness and sobriety.  As host and renter of the teahouse, Akashi wandered around with a polite smile on his face, and a vaguely bewildered look in his eye. He would spend most of the evening wondering when he acquired half so many friends, and reminiscing fondly on the days when everyone was afraid of him.  

“Banzaiiiii Shuutoku, Legendary Kings!!  May your shots never miss and your reign never end!”  Miyaji Kiyoshi, fervent supporter of his old team and a man well on his way to inebriation slung his arm around Shuutoku’s captain, Takao Kazunari.  He, along with their old teammates Kimura Shinsuke and Ootsubo Taisuke, had come and supported them throughout the tournament.  Takao raised his glass to his, and with eyes slightly too shiny to be unmoved by emotion or liquor, deftly deposited him with the other Shuutoku alumi before setting off in search of his best friend and vice-captain, Midorima Shintarou.   He found him near the kitchen exit, looking longingly towards it yet currently trapped by Kaijou’s ace, Kise Ryouta.  

“Booo, Midorimachi!  Don’t be so stingy with yourself!  It’s the biggest celebration of your life, and you’re refusing alcohol?  Takaocchi, don’t you agree with me?”

“Hey, Kise.  Leave Shin-chan be, someone has to be responsible by the end of the night.  Who else will carry you home when you’ve had too many?”  Takao couldn’t help but laugh at Midorima’s flustered grumbles.  He was rather red faced, and he supposed all this attention was a bit too much for the reclusive shooting guard.  Taking pity on him, he pulled Kise over to the spiked punch bowl and ladled them both a refill.  Glancing back to make sure Shin-chan wasn’t going anywhere, he dropped his voice and settled a suspicion with Kise.  

“But I bet it’s not Shin-chan you want to take you home, no?  I think you have your eye on a different ace...”  He tried not to sound threatening.  He really did.  He _knew_ that Kise didn’t want Shin-chan, he didn’t even need his hawkeye for that.

Kise took it the wrong way anyway, even when tipsy.  “Takaocchi!  You know better than that!  I’d never make a move on your man!  Besides, you’re right.  And tonight’s the night I’m going to make my move.”

Takao’s eyebrows rose.  “Ara? You really think tonight is the best night?  He’s going to be upset after the loss, even though Touou made it to the finals...”

Kise shook his head before he pushed off the counter, giving a cheeky smile to Midorima as he did so.  “Don’t worry, Takaocchi.  I think he’ll be in need of some comfort, and I’m just the person to give it to him.  But leave it all to me - you have to take care of your own ace!”  Giggling, he bounded out of the kitchen.  Takao couldn’t help but laugh himself as he went.

“That Kise.  Didn’t settle down at all - no wonder he refused the captaincy.  Now he’s about to go make someone’s night a little more exciting- Shin-chan?  What’s wrong?”

It had taken him twenty seconds too long to notice his discomfort.  Not only was he pointedly not saying anything, but he was still red-faced and seemed a little too reliant on the cabinets at his back to remain upright.  Now that Takao was looking a little more closely, it was almost as if-

No.  No, it couldn’t be.

“Shin-chan?  Did you try some of the punch?”

Midorima tilted his head from side to side, signifying neither yes or no.  He then smiled, a tiny, unguarded, heart-melting smile, and whispered, “We won, Takao.  We _won.”_

Takao sucked in a deep breath as his heart spontaneously combusted in his chest. Screw Kise and his infatuation with Touou’s tank, his Shin-chan was the cutest _ever._  “Yes we did, Shin-chan.  All thanks to you.  And maybe the punch too, do you think?”

Midorima frowned, and it was the frown of a toddler attempting to impress.  “Takao there was no punch involved.  As good as it tasted, it would have done nothing on the court.  You did much more.  You won with me, nanodayo.  That makes you much, much better than the punch.”  Midorima’s flush grew darker, and Takao’s suspicions were confirmed.  Shin-chan was drunk.  He was also saying the most wonderful things he had ever heard him say, but as euphoric as they made him feel, he could do nothing until he determined just how drunk Midorima really was.  

“Not as good as you, Shin-chan.  Although I’m pretty sure you’re better than all the punch in the world, neh?  Or at least the four cups you had of it.”

Midorima’s befuddled face would have melted even Kuroko’s heart.  “Better than punch?  Am I really?  But I didn’t have four cups, nodayo.  Just three.  Then Kise came, and I didn’t want to talk to him. He’s just the kind of person I was hiding from, with his sparkles and congratulations and disregard for personal space. I want to talk to you though.  I’m happy when I talk to you, nanodayo.”  His smile broadened and he proved the truth of his statement with the light in his eyes.  “I’m also happy when I play with you.  And win with you.  Takao we won!”

Takao was speechless.  He knew he shouldn’t be encouraging this.  Shin-chan was his best friend, and he didn’t deserve to be taken advantage of like this.  When he sobered up he was going to be mortified, and Takao would have to cart him around in the rickshaw for a solid _month_ and- none of this was working.  Midorima was smiling so freely at him, so blessedly _happy_ and relaxed and it was all Takao could do to keep himself from pouncing, let alone act on preserving Shin-chan’s pride.  At least they were alone in the kitchen.  From the sound of things, it was getting pretty rowdy in the teahouse, and it would have been much worse had Shin-chan decided to announce his gratitude in front of _everyone._

“Are you happy too, Takao?  You looked really happy earlier.  I liked that.  Sometimes you don’t look happy, even when you try to.  When you wear your smiling mask.  I don’t like those times, nanodayo.  I want to know why you are unhappy, and why you can’t just tell me so.  That makes me unhappy too.”  Midorima’s silly joy was sinking quickly, and Takao realized there was absolutely nothing he could do about this.  Shin-chan was _drunk_.  He was just going to have to weather this storm, and protect his image from everyone else.  

“Shin-chan, it’s not like that.  I just didn’t want you to worry about me, is all.  I promise I am happy with you.  I have fun with you everyday.”  There.  That was safe.  Safe and not too much, right?

Midorima brightened, and the drink shook in Takao’s hand.  Why had he fallen in love with this perfect, impossible man?  “Really?  Everyday?  Even when my objects are bigger than you are?”

Takao snorted.  How could he forget the day Oha Asa had demanded a doll from her faithful followers, and the only thing Shin-chan could find - even while living in the same home as his younger sister - was a blow up doll?  “It wasn’t bigger than me.  And the problem with that wasn’t the size, Shin-chan.  It was more about it being a sex toy. Especially because you blew it up instead of keeping it in the box.”

The shadows converged on Midorima’s handsome face, and Takao swore inwardly.  “But that’s still ok, Shin-chan!  I like you even with - well, maybe even _because_ of your items-”

“Everyone thought I was perverted, didn’t they.”

“No.  I am fairly certain that is not what they all thought.”  Weird, yes.  Perverted...not so much.  

“Takao, I...I think maybe I _am_ perverted.  Nanodayo.”

 

Takao suddenly became acutely aware of his inability to fairly mediate this discussion.  Midorima was looking down at him with such an endearingly nervous expression, and all he could think about was if he downed the rest of his drink really quickly, he could kiss him and claim he was drunk.  “Shin-chan, I’m pretty sure all guys our age are perverted.”

  
Midorima shook his head wildly, causing his glasses to slide down his nose.  Hastily, he pushed them back up.  “No!  Not like me.  I try not to do anything about it, but I like the wrong person, Takao.  I want to kiss them a lot.  All the time.  It’s wrong.   _I’m_ wrong, nanodayo!  And if I ever tell anyone everyone will hate me.”

All of Takao’s happiness plummeted to the bottom of his stomach.  Shin-chan had never within the last three years even spoken of liking someone, let alone liking someone...wrong.  If he had known all it would take was a suspicious mixture of rum, vodka, triple sec and cherry cola to loosen his tongue, he would have spent the rest of his life keeping Shin-chan away from alcohol. That wasn’t important now, however. “Shin-chan, that’s a lie.  No matter- no matter who it is, I won’t hate you.  I will never hate you.  I couldn’t.”

The hope in Midorima’s bleary green eyes was almost too much for Takao to take.  “Really?  You won’t hate me, nodayo?  You promise?”

Takao smiled gently to stave off the unwelcome moisture prickling against his eyelids.  “I promise, Shin-chan.  I will never, ever hate you. And you don’t need to tell me who it is if you don’t want.  It is up to you.”

“Takao.”

“Yes?”

“ _Takao.”_

Takao raised an eyebrow.  “Yeah, Shin-chan.  What is it?”

Midorima looked back at him with a pained expression.  He then took a deep breath and promptly covered his face with his hands.  “It is Takao.   _Nodayo._ ”  

All of Takao’s attention honed in on the cracks between Midorima’s fingers.  “It’s...it’s me?”

Wordlessly, Midorima nodded.

“You like _me_?”

Another nod.

“You want to kiss me?  All the time?”

Finally he responded, in a worried, quiet voice.  “ _Please don’t hate me._ ”

After a long, joyous yet trying day, Takao’s brain gave in and shut off.  He was dimly aware of muttering _I love you_ , but the next moment was primarily concerned with tipping back all the alcohol in his glass, slamming the cup down onto the counter, and pulling Shin’s chan’s hands away from his face so he could then pull that down to his, and-

“ _Mmmm.”_

Shin-chan hummed nearly before their lips made contact, and the sound of it made Takao’s lips part automatically.  Thus, their first kiss was something less chaste than he had imagined, but ultimately more satisfying.  Midorima bent down into him, and the knowledge that he was kissing his ace, his Shin-chan, his long-unfulfilled secret love made his head spin more pleasantly than alcohol ever could.  Soon there was no time for thoughts, or comparisons, or even elation.  There was only the feel of Shin-chan’s mouth moving against his, the hands that clutched at his back, and the hums and gasps that Shin-chan was too far gone to bite back.  

Eventually, however, the clamor from the party grew too loud to be ignored.  Although they had stolen fifteen precious minutes alone in the kitchen, people were bound to come through the door any minute now, and Takao was in no mood to be sidetracked.  He pulled back from Shin-chan, planting kisses on his jaw and neck before he could fully pull away.  

“Shin-chan, we should get you a glass of water...and maybe take this somewhere else, yeah?”

Midorima nodded slowly, his eyes wide and dark.  His hands ran restlessly up and down Takao’s ribs, and it made him shiver.  “It’s fortuitous that we share a hotel room, nanodayo.”

“Hyaaa Shin-chan, I love you so much!”

...

…

…

…

...

The two were thankfully unaware as to the exact nature of what was happening on the other side of the kitchen door.

“Atsushi, please move.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Atsushi, I need to refill the tea racks.”

“Nuh-uh.”

Akashi’s brow knitted, and danger was imminent.  “Atsushi, I am not asking.  I need to get into the kitchen, and I will not be denied.”

Murasakibara removed the lollipop from his mouth, smacking loudly as he did.  “Akachin.  Not now.  Trust me.  We have all waited too long for this.”

“What are you _talking_ about?”

“Well, maybe not you.  But believe me.  Everyone wanted this to happen.”

“I don’t even _know-_ ”

“Akachin you cannot ankle break with me with your eyes.  Please stop trying.”

“ATSUSHI-”

…

…

…

…

…

Kise whistled as he left the kitchen, feeling pretty damn good for a man whose high school basketball career had only ended a day ago.  This was largely attributed to his ability to compartmentalize.  Promoting both modelling career and basketball had taught him how to take one thing at a time, and how to arrange his priorities.  Tonight, he had only one priority: Aomine Daiki.

It had been a long, hard road since Kuroko and Kagami had knocked some sense back into him.  It was ultimately worth it, however.  Having the real Aomine back was worth anything, even if it meant having an Aomine who noticed nothing _but_ basketball, and subsequently not Kise’s advances.  To a lesser mortal it would have been quite mortifying, the way he had stuck himself out there, time and time again only to be ignored.  Still, tonight was the night, he could feel it in his bones.  They were all here, together, drunk.  His opportunity was now, and he was going to take it.  

However, first he had to _find_ Aomine.  This would be a lot easier if the teahouse wasn’t currently packed with raucous males.  Any other time this would be an event to set Kise’s blood boiling - tension was high, drinks were flowing, testosterone was _everywhere._ As it was, he was having an inordinate amount of trouble finding someone who stood a head above the crowd in literally every other situation he had ever been in.  He took a step to the side to avoid an oncoming Kimura-san when he jostled up against someone.  

“Oh!  I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there-”

“Ahh, hello, Kise-kun.  I see you are as lively as ever.”  Himuro Tatsuya’s gently smiling face was an interesting contrast to the mayhem around them.  He, like the Shuutoku alumni, had attended the Winter Cup albeit to support Yousen.  If he had also requested Alexandra Garcia to record Seirin’s matches, he was being quiet about it.  Kise smiled back at the handsome man, feeling an unexpected kinship with him.  They had only spoken a few times before, although he knew plenty about the man.  He was Kagamicchi’s childhood friend, and judging by the rings they long wore around their necks, perhaps something more.  

“Good evening Himurocchi!  Are you enjoying yourself?”  A quick glance to either side assured him that Himuro had been, prior to their collision, alone.  Kise moved on an intuition.  “Where is Kagamicchi?  I thought he would be here, hanging out with you?”

Himuro’s smile was still gentle, but there was a wistful look in his eye that Kise could not fail to catch. It was gone in an instant, however, when Himuro glanced at something behind him and then smiled far more happily.  Kise surreptitiously glanced back over his shoulder, yet all he could see was Murasakibara’s broad form blocking the entrance to the kitchen.   _Interesting._

“I believe Taiga and Kuroko-kun had some business to discuss- I’m not sure where they headed off to, but apparently it was somewhat serious.  I didn’t catch a good look at Kuroko-kun,” here Himuro shrugged, playing off his inability to accurately track Kuroko’s movements, “but Taiga seemed more than a little subdued.  Although perhaps that is to be expected with their loss earlier today.”

Kise nodded, exuberance tamped down momentarily.  Seirin had suffered a heart-rending defeat against Touou earlier that day, and while Kise was happy for Aomine’s team making it to finals, he was also disappointed for his friends.  Yet he had seen them earlier at dinner, and while they both were quiet, neither was significantly upset.  Perhaps the alcohol had strengthened their sorrow...or perhaps it was something else entirely.

Kise had imbibed just enough to voice his suspicions.  “You don’t think they’re off, um...”  he trailed off when he noticed the shadow in Himuro’s eyes.  He mentally kicked himself.  At least there was one suspicion proved - Himuro had feelings for Kagami, or at the very least, had used to.  

“It’s a possibility.  I am unsure of Kuroko-kun’s feelings and intentions, but judging by Taiga’s reaction to him I cannot deny the possibility.”

“How do you _stand_ it?”  The question slipped past his lips before he could realize the impropriety of it, and how much it could possibly hurt Himuro.  He looked up at him, surprised.  He then glanced over at Murasakibara - currently arguing with an increasingly irate Akashi - and set his shoulders.  He then answered Kise with a surprising amount of frankness.  

“One day at a time, Kise-kun.  I’d always been resigned, even before he met Kuroko-kun.  It was only a matter of time.  Besides, I like Kuroko-kun, and I know he will be good for Taiga.”

Kise’s eyes widened, and for the first time all evening, Aomine was forgotten.  “Then...is it official?  Are they together?  I had thought-”

Himuro shook his head, bangs sweeping over his eye.  “No.  They are not.  I am only preparing myself for the possibility that they _could_ be.  I am not even sure whether or not Taiga truly has feelings for him, and the same with Kuroko-kun.  I merely suspect they do.”

Kise nodded slowly, mind leaping to the next logical conclusion.  “And what of Murasakibaracchi?”

The color that bloomed over Himuro’s pale cheeks wasn’t subtle enough to be hidden in the dim light of the teahouse.  “Eh?  What of him?  He has nothing to do with Taiga and Kuro-”

Kise grinned widely.  “No, but he has everything to do with you.”  He shook his head, marvelling at Murasakibara’s patience.  “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.  Or were you that fixated on Kagamicchi?”  When Himuro did nothing but look down at the ground, Kise realized his mistake.  “Oh.  So you _do_ know. Is it...I’m sorry to pry, but is it no good then?  That’s hard to believe when just mentioning him can make you blush like this, and the sight of him makes you smile.”

“It’s not that simple, Kise-kun.  I can’t promise him everything when I’m still torn like this.  And he’s a man who deserves everything.  I won’t play around with him-”

“And you are a man who plays around then?  I doubt that, Himurocchi, I think you’re exactly the opposite-”

“I’ll hurt him.  I hurt Taiga and I’m still not completely over him, and if I _will not_ let Atsushi be hurt-”

Kise would have thrown his hands up into the air had he not been holding a drink.  “You think he isn’t already hurt?  Look, I know I’m not as close to him as you are, but even I can see the situation between you two is a painful one.  Besides, sometimes you have to move forward before you can move on, you know?  It’s not always the other way around.”

Himuro opened his mouth to retort, but there was nothing he could say.  Such thoughts had plagued him with increasing intensity over the last few months, and his serious physical attraction to Atsushi only helped to sway Kise’s point.  

“Regardless, you should probably be talking to Murasakibaracchi about all this, Himurocchi.  Let him decide what will hurt him and what won’t.  He _is_ an adult, even when he acts like he’s not.”

Himuro sipped at his beer, and finally nodded in acknowledgement.  “Maybe you have a point, Kise-kun - at least about talking to Atsushi.  We will see about all else.  But for now, I think I had better go rescue him.  It looks as if Akashi-san may be getting annoyed.”  

Kise paled.  Although Akashi had long since reverted to his calmer, less psychotic self, there were still moments when the demon would emerge.  He wished Himuro luck, and then slowly made his way to the eastern room, where several members of the Seirin team - Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda - had just rigged an iPod to a pair of external speakers, and an impromptu dance party had begun.  Soon, members of the other teams and their alumi began to stream in.

It was pure luck that caused him to spot the dark shadow leaning against an even darker wall.  Aomine seemed bent on ignoring the festivities, although he nursed a bottle of beer.  Kise’s heart flipped, and seeing that not one of the laughing, gyrating bodies paid him any attention, made his way over to Aomine.  

He didn’t look up as he approached, but Kise expected that.  Touou had lost by only 3 points in the finals - the space of Midorima’s final shot - and Aomine would take it harder than anyone.  Yet that was what he was here for, wasn’t it?  To make him feel better?  “Oi, Aomenicchi!  Why are you here all by yourself?  Don’t you want to come join the party?”

Aomine looked up, and gave Kise a small, tight smile.  “Yo, Kise.  Just taking a breather.  Don’t worry about me, go on and dance.”  He glanced over at the growing throng of dancers, and whistled.  “Well would you look at that.  Those Seirin alums know how to _move.”_ The movements he was referring to - performed by Hyuuga Junpei, Aida Riko, and Kiyoshi Teppei - could have easily made its debut in the bedroom, as long as one was prepared to undergo it horizontally.  

Kise stepped squarely in front of Aomine with all the grace of a runway model.  He knew how to look good, how to present himself in the most flattering light, and how to coax honey from the stingiest bee.  Aomine would be his, or his name wasn’t Kise Ryouta.  “Then let’s go, Aomine.  Come dance.”  His voice had dropped low and persuasive, and he leaned in closer so that he needn’t shout over the music.  “Forget about today.  Let’s just move.  You know it will be good...”

 Aomine shook his head, remaining silent.  He took a pull at his beer, but even when he dropped the bottle, he had nothing to say.  Kise’s mouth twitched, but he wouldn’t take such a half-hearted rejection.  He moved closer, trailing his fingertips down Aomine’s arm as he spoke.  

“Come on, Daiki.  Come with me.  I’ll make you feel better about _everything_. Just let go, neh?  I’ll show you how good I can move.  And then maybe...I can show you how I want _you_ to move.”  There.  He finally had Aomine’s attention, although the expression on his face was surprisingly stoic.  He couldn’t tell exactly what Aomine was reacting to - the use of his given name?  Or the promise of seduction?  Kise caught the way Aomine’s eyes dropped to his lips when he parted them, and made a decision.  He was going to kiss him.  Then he’d step back and see if Aomine was still so indecisive...

“I’m sorry, Kise.  I can’t give you what you want.”

Kise froze, his face less than six inches away from Aomine’s.  His eyes flew to his infatuation’s, but there was no more hesitation in them.  His stern, unreadable expression was back, although there was a small amount of pity there, too.  He opened his mouth but Aomine would not let him speak.  

“It’s not you.  You know that.  Maybe if things were different I’d be open to it.  But as it is, I can’t.  I’m sorry.”

Kise straightened and fought against the urge to grind his teeth.  Instead, he settled his best pair of puppy eyes on Aomine in the hopes of changing his mind. “So it’s not that I’m...male?  Is it because of the Cup finals?”

Aomine frowned.  “No.  Why would this have anything to do with basketball?  And about you... I mean, a little, but maybe it’s something I could look past.  There’s someone else though, and I can’t look past them.”

Knowing that he was digging his own grave, Kise continued on in the pursuit of knowledge.  “And they don’t want you back?”

There was suddenly a lot more pain in Aomine’s eyes than he ever remembered seeing before.  When he had surpassed everyone in middle school there had been emptiness and despair, but not this pain.   _This_ was fraught with it, and it made Kise’s own heart twist in his chest.  “No.”

“Then have me instead.”  The words sprang unbidden to his lips, but they were honest.  Kise wanted him badly enough to offer up himself, even if he could never get what he truly wanted in return.  Just to be with him, _once_ , was more than he had ever truly hoped for.  

“It doesn’t work like that Kise.  You both mean too much to me.  I’m sorry.  I can’t do it.”  He turned to go, laying a hand on Kise’s shoulder as he passed him.  It was gratifying to know that he had taken no offense, and even more so that he valued him so highly.  Still, there was something Kise had to know.  

“Is it Kurokocchi?”

Aomine turned back to face him, brows pointed into a question.  “Tetsu?  Ha, no way.  It’s pretty obvious what’s going to happen _there._  But don’t worry about it, Kise.  I’ll...I guess I can tell you if anything ever happens.”

“Yeah.  ‘Cuz if nothing ever does, I’m coming for you again!”  Kise winked and smiled brilliantly, the smile that had garnered him fame among the females of the nation.  Aomine smiled back, but it was a thoughtful smile.  He had not been fooled.

Yet then he was gone and there was nothing else Kise could do.  He cast a wary eye over the impromptu dance floor, but it didn’t seem as if anyone had noticed their altercation.  Far more attention was upon the Seirin threesome that had broke outs- Hyuuga’s and Aida were now kissing, and neither seemed upset about Kiyoshi’s lips on Aida’s neck, nor his hands that gripped Hyuuga’s ass.  Thank god for that - at least he could keep some semblance of pride.  Not that pride was the important thing, here.  He should focus on his courage, and the tears that may or may not be streaming down his face.  

It was time to go.  He couldn’t stay and let someone see him like this.  Sure, he cried at the drop of a hat, but he couldn’t stomach the idea of anyone here comforting him.  The only person he might be able to talk to and take comfort from was miles away, having been unable to come and support his old team.  Still...maybe he’d give Kasamatsu-senpai a call.  Yeah, he’d always been able to beat some sense into him...

…

…

…

…

...

  


Satsuki grinned at Furihata as he waved to her, signalling what looked to be a pair of speakers.  Dancing would make the night memorable, she knew, but currently she was a woman on a mission, and would no longer be denied.  She had lost Tetsu-kun in the crowds only a few minutes ago, but she knew if she couldn’t find him soon it may take her all night.  So, adequately loaded with liquid courage, she made it her business to find him now, come hell or high water.

She pushed her way through the teahouse’s main room, planning on starting her search in the kitchen. Seeing Muk-kun, Akashi-kun, and Himuro-san in (agitated) conversation directly in front of it, she quickly revised her plan.  Whatever the three of them were discussing (in steadily rising tones), she wanted no part of it.  She merely hoped it wasn’t what she thought it was - if Akashi was refusing Himuro and Murasakibara’s potential relationship, Muk-kun would mope for _years._

She turned her sights to the mainroom, yet was disheartened when she saw neither Tetsu-kun or Kagamin.  Although there was a slight chance the Seirin stars wouldn’t be together, she doubted it.  They were best friends now, like Tetsu-kun and Dai-chan had been back in middle school, and tonight of all nights they would be together; accepting congratulations and sympathies, reminiscing with their friends (and not so friends), and keeping each other strong.  In a way, it was inspiring to see a friendship like theirs.  It rivalled what she and Dai-chan had, and-

“ _Ooof.”_  

Satsuki squeaked as she ran into a veritable wall of human flesh.  She backed away quickly, bowing in apology as she did.  The apology was accepted with a smile and a nod, and somehow, she knew that Mitobe Rinnosuke was asking if she was all right.  She cherpily replied that she was, going on to ask if he had possibly seen his old teammates recently?  He smiled again, and pointed outside, and again, she knew he was directing her to the side alley.  She bowed once in thanks, and then she was off.

It was cooler outside than she had expected.  She hugged her elbows, rubbing her biceps briskly.  Hopefully she would be able to entice Tetsu-kun to come back inside, where she would not feel half so sober, and flashing her cleavage would be socially acceptable.  

“ _Tetsuya.”_

Satsuki felt something stir deep in her womb.  She had never heard Kagamin speak with that tone of voice - so low, and deep, and...she shivered, unable to put words to the sensation.  It kept her from walking boldly into the alley, however, and so she settled for peeking instead.  

_Oh dear god-_

…

…

…

…

…

Kuroko Tetsuya was vastly displeased.  Not only had Seirin lost to Touou during the first game of semi-finals, ( _five points, five measly, all-important points that even Kagami-kun and I could not make up)_ but he had since then been forced to spend the remainder of the day in the company of fools, clumsy teammates, and outright idiots.  

At this moment, Kagami-kun encapsulated all three.

“Banzaiiiii Shuutoku, Legendary Kings!!”  Kuroko barely glanced at the (drunken) fool next to him, whom he vaguely remembered played for Shuutoku his first year of high school.  Miyaji, was it?  It didn’t matter.  He was simply one more cretin in a collection of halfwits and even amongst _them_ Kagami-kun was an absolute _cad-_

Kuroko’s hand shook, sloshing alcohol over the rim of the cup.  Judging by the hazy quality of the people, objects, and walls in his sights, his one drink had been one too many.  Judging by the rage simmering in his belly, however, he’d had the perfect amount.  As long as he didn’t drink too much as to become conspicuous, he’d be perfect.  He was in no mood to talk to anyone tonight, especially as the one man he would deign to speak to was too busy talking to _someone else_.  

Kuroko pressed up against the wall as his former teammates, Mitobe-senpai and Koganei-senpai, rushed past him.  Koganei-senpai was wearing a overturned lampshade on his head, and his pants seemed to be inside out. Koganei-senpai, like Kagami-kun, was a complete and total idiot.

Kuroko sighed.  He had to get out of this funk!  He couldn’t just hate everybody and everything because Seirin had lost.  That would be demeaning the amount of work the entire team had put in, and the blood, sweat, and tears it had taken to even get them this far.  

_No, but it is entirely appropriate to be mad at Kagami-kun for his asinine life choices!_

As if he wanted to exacerbate himself against the man further, Kuroko’s eyes swung over to where _he_ was - chatting happily with his _best friend_ , Himuro Tatsuya.  They both looked relaxed and happy, and it made his stomach churn.  Kuroko drank deeply, draining his cup.  Enough was _enough._ He wasn’t going to take any more of this.  So what if Kagami-kun only got to see Himuro-san a few times a year?  Kagami-kun and he had a thing to work out, and it was getting resolved _tonight._

Using his misdirection to weave (slightly unsteadily) through the crowds, Kuroko made his way to Kagami-kun’s elbow.  It was a testament to the years they had spent together that Kagami wasn’t even startled at Kuroko’s appearance.  He simply looked down, frowned, and shifted a little so that Kuroko and Himuro had a clear view of each other.  

“Ahh, hey, Kuroko.  Did you need something?”

Kuroko didn’t immediately reply.  Instead, he bowed slightly to Himuro-san in greeting, trying very hard not to notice just how _attractive_ he was, and how little he, himself would fare in comparison.  He then jabbed Kagami in the back, taking care to keep his face impassive and the rest of his body perfectly still.  

To his credit, Kagami-kun did not stumble forward, flinch, or cry out.  If his left eye twitched, it was probably missed in the dim light of the teahouse.  “Oh yeah, I forgot we had to go see the senpai - sorry, Tatsu-nii, I gotta’ go.  I’ll call you later, ‘k?”

Himuro waved his goodbyes, and all Kuroko chose to focus on was the regret in his expression.  Stupid, good-looking shooting guards - they all thought so damn _highly_ of themselves, and spent entirely too much time with _his_ power forward-

Kuroko’s train of thought abruptly re-aligned itself when he felt Kagami’s hand engulf his.  He tilted his head down so that Kagami wouldn’t see the flush steal over his cheekbones, but Kagami was headed directly for the exit, looking nowhere else but his destination.  Kuroko’s scowl lessened as he felt his anger melt into the warmth of Kagami’s palm.   _Stupid tigers, stupid warm hands, stupid butterflies in my chest._ It wasn’t until Kagami had dragged him out of the teahouse and into the side alley that he let go of his hand.  At this, Kuroko’s scowl became a glower, and his anger reasserted itself.  He wrapped his indignation around him like a cloak, and used it to shield himself when Kagami turned around, clearly annoyed as well.

“This better be good, Kuroko.  You _know_ I never get to see Tatsuya.”

Kuroko’s cheeks puffed out like a child’s, and he did not care at all.  “We need to talk, Kagami-kun.  It is _important.”_

“And it couldn’t wait one friggin’ night?  Seriously, Kuroko, sometimes I just don’t get you.”

Kuroko scowled, but sucked his cheeks back in.  “No, it cannot wait.  Our balance has been off for weeks, and I allowed it only because it did not affect our team play, but now that the Cup is over, we need to address this.”

Kagami’s distinctive eyebrows rose to his hairline.  “We have to talk about _that_ tonight?  C’mon, Kuroko, live a little!  I’ll still be here tomorrow, won’t I?”

Kuroko glared at him, and muttered under his breath, “Isn’t that the whole problem, Bakagami?”

“I heard that.  And no, it’s not a problem, it’s my choice-”

“It’s the wrong choice!  You can’t stay here for such childish reasons-”

“They’re not childish, Kuroko, you just won’t accept them-”

“Of course I won’t accept them!”

“Well, why not?!”

“Because they make me angry!”

Kagami started, surprised by Kuroko’s passionate outburst.  Kuroko felt his breath come in short pants, slightly surprised as well.  He hadn’t realized alcohol was so effective at unravelling his sensibilities.  He would have to be wary in the future, but for now, he could only regret Kagami had chosen not to imbibe.  

Kagami looked down at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck.  “Why do they make you angry, Kuroko?”

Kuroko exhaled angrily, but his rage was ebbing in the face of Kagami’s tired, quiet tone.  No matter how angry he was with his partner, he never wanted to _hurt_ him.  “Because you’re wasting yourself if you stay here.  You have the chance to go back to America, and to play with one of the top college teams in the nation!  How many people do you think get recruited from Japan, huh?  Not even Aomine got that kind of attention!  Japan doesn’t have that kind of opportunity.  There’s nothing for you, here.  I don’t understand why you want to _stay._ ”

Kagami looked at him, for a moment so piercingly direct that Kuroko was almost forced to looked away.  Yet he then averted his gaze to the ground and smiled grimly.  “I guess you don’t.  But it’s not up to you, Kuroko.  I want to stay.  There’s more for me here than you think.”

Something in his tone warned Kuroko not to push the issue, but his lack of patience and sobriety urged him to ignore it.  “Like what?  Will you just go pro?  You _talked_ about going to college, you even looked several up with me.  I don’t understand.  Why not just go to college in America?”

“Is everything about basketball with you?  Maybe there’s something worth staying for that isn’t basketball.  Did you ever think about that?”

Kuroko stared wide-eyed and unblinking at the man in front of him.  “That’s impossible,” he announced flatly.  And it was.  There was simply no way that Kagami-kun was making a major life decision without basing it off the most important aspect of his life.  “I don’t believe you.”

Kagami grit his teeth and looked as if he might not mind knuckling down on Kuroko’s head.  “Well it’s _true_ , so you’ll just have to get over it.”

“No, it’s simply - fine.   _Fine._  Then tell me: what is so important here?  Is it the food, the culture?”

Kagami began to look vaguely uncomfortable, and it mixed oddly with his frustration.  “No.  ‘M still not really used to the culture here, and I can’t deny that I miss American food and portions.”

“Is it the language, then?  The writing?”

Kagami frowned, clearly not liking where this was going.  “No, my English is fine, and you _know_ my kanji is fuckin’ terrible, there’s no need to keep bringing it up-”

Kuroko’s heart was pounding against his chest.  The drink and the late hour was pulling at his rage, tweaking it until it became something that lay heavy and constricting over his body.  Why wouldn’t Kagami-kun just _talk_ to him?  Why was he being so _stupid?_  “It can’t be the basketball, because there’s no doubt the competition over there is superior at a college level.  It also cannot be a family matter, as I know you are on good terms with your parents, and miss them quite a bit.  So tell, Kagami-kun.  At the clear expense of your future, why. Do you want.  To _stay?”_

Kagami took a step closer to him while throwing his hands down to his sides. The pain on his face was now obvious, concealing even his frustration.  “Because _you_ are staying in Japan!”  Kagami sucked in his breath, and then swore in English.  “ _Fuck.”_

All the world had quieted.  If he listened, he was sure he could hear Japan’s heartbeat, thumping in the same erratic rhythm of his own.  “What did you say, Kagami-kun?”

Kagami rubbed his face roughly with his palm, and rocked back and forth from the pads of his feet to his heels.  “I think you know what fuck means, Kuroko.”

“No.  The part before that.”

Kagami wouldn’t look at him.  He wouldn’t meet his awestruck expression with his own.  “I want...to stay where you are.”

He had never hoped for this.  He had never _dreamed_ of this.  He had been raised in a culture where this was wrong, even though it seemed to be rampant among their friends.  Yet the words spread sunlight over his heart, and his anger utterly vanished.  Kagami-kun was _not_ an idiot.  Kagami-kun was _brilliant._

But perhaps he was interpreting things incorrectly.  He _was_ quite tipsy, after all.  “But you don’t...then why don’t you...”  Why couldn’t he just _say it?_  “If you like me, why don’t you say my name?”

Kagami’s brows knitted.  He obviously hadn’t been expecting that.  Kuroko didn’t blame him, as he hadn’t either.  “What- your _name?_ But I...” he trailed off, swallowed, and took a deep, cautious breath.  “I didn’t think you wanted me to.”

Kuroko was suddenly and inexorably fixated on the idea of his name coming out of Kagami’s mouth.  Wanted it?  He wouldn’t be _living_ until it happened; his given name coming out the mouth of the tiger.  It was practically like being hunted wasn’t it?  The thought of that was almost too much, however, and all Kuroko could manage was a whisper.  “Say my name, Kagami-kun.”   _Say it and make me forget everything, all my helpless anger and how this is forbidden.  Say it and make me prove how much I need you._

“ _Tetsuya.”_

Out of the tiger’s mouth came a voice unlike Kuroko had ever heard before - low, rich, dark; full of desire and its promise.  Kuroko felt as if he had been given wings.  He used them immediately, throwing himself forward and jumping up into Kagami’s arms.  

Kagami’s back hit the brick behind it the same moment their mouths collided.  Neither boy paid the jarring impact any mind.  Between them lay the weight of yearsof unspoken desire that had steadily evolved into this overpowering attraction.  Their only concern, for now and the immediate future, was to prove their love for each other in the most physical way possible.  

Now there was no more indecision, no more bitten lips and mantras of propriety; there was only the hot slide of tongue over teeth; kisses and sucks; gasps and moans.  Kagami was particularly vocal, pulling away from their kisses to mutter encouragement  - _god you’re perfect; fuck, yes; Tetsuya Tetsuya Tetsuya-_ against Kuroko’s thin lips.  There was nothing Kuroko could say in reply.   He could only act on the insatiable urge to push up against Kagami, and hope that he understood the depth of his feelings through the desperation of his kisses.

His breath caught as Kagami hitched him higher, spinning them around so that he could pin Kuroko against the wall.   _Ahh, this-_ this was better.  Now Kuroko could feel the full effect of Kagami’s body against his, and anticipation mingled with the pleasure coiling in his gut.  Kagami’s mouth slanted over his, and Kuroko struggled to match his passion.  All these years, and _this_ was what he truly wanted.  He had wanted to be _devoured._

“ _Mmmm.  Kagami-kun-”_

Kagami pulled back just enough so he could rake his dark eyes over Kuroko’s face.  Kuroko shivered, and his cock throbbed painfully.  Kagami’s current expression - hungry and alert like a wild animal - had long been Kuroko’s most potent sexual fantasy.  That it was directed at him, and not any of their opponents on the court made him groan and mindlessly rub himself against Kagami’s abdomen.  Kagami smirked, yet turned away when Kuroko moved in to kiss him.

“Nuh-uh, Tetsuya.  You gotta say my name, too.”  

Kuroko whined needily and tried to entice Kagami back into a kiss.  This time, Kagami let himself be pulled down, but instead of giving Kuroko what he wanted, he planted his mouth on Kuroko’s neck.  It wasn’t until he set his teeth against the smooth skin that Kuroko finally gave in.

“ _Taiga!”_

Kagami bit down, not quite breaking the skin.  It set Kuroko off like nothing else could - he arched into Kagami, calling out roughly and cracking his head against the brick.  It was not until the stars cleared that he realized he had not orgasmed.  That there seemed to be no difference between the two sensations staggered him.  

“Kuro-Tetsuya, are you ok?  Jesus I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do it that hard.  Ahhh _fuckfuckfuck_ Tetsuya you didn’t have a concussion, did you?”

Kuroko shook his head, wondering if it was impolite to quiet Kagami’s worries with a kiss.  He then did so anyway.

“Tetsu- _mmm.”_

Yet he now knew the impossibility of continuing this in the alley, and would rather they reached the hotel before he committed the impropriety of coming in his pants.  With that in mind, he brought his hands to Kagami’s face, and pinched his cheeks.

“Ow, what the fuck?  Ku-Tetsu-”

“We should go back to the hotel, Kagami-kun, unless you wish to be arrested.  I have a feeling Kagami-kun is the type who wouldn’t stop even for a police officer.”

Blood pooled in his cheeks and he nearly dropped Kuroko in his surprise.  “That!  No, I wouldn’t - not _here_ and of course I would stop!  I mean, jeez, Kuroko.  Why do you _say_ such things?”  His protestation were undermined by the gentleness in his hands as he lowered Kuroko to the ground, and the way he kept one arm around him even when he no longer needed to.  Kuroko smiled, happier now than he had been in weeks-months- _years._  Judging by the embarrassed scowl Kagami was sporting, he was as well.

“Kagami-kun?”

“I thought we were on first name terms now?”

“Only when we are kissing, I think.  Otherwise I will attack you too often.”

The scowl deepened in direct correlation to his blush.  Kuroko attempted to hide his grin behind his hand, but he did not try too hard.  Kagami noticed this and began walking faster.  

“Goddamnit, Kuroko.  Why do I even put up with this?  Maybe I _should_ go back to America.”  The last part he said in an aside, but Kuroko’s ears were sharper than he’d like.

“That remains to be seen, Kagami-kun.  But we will talk about _that_ in the morning.  Right now, I think we should get to the hotel so I can take your pants off.  Preferably with my teeth.”

“Kuroko! I- just...!  Ok, let’s go.”

“Lead the way, Kagami-kun.”

…

…

…

…

…

Aomine suspected it would take between eleven and seventeen minutes for Tetsu to turn Satsuki down.  There were outside variables that might skew his reasoning, of course, but as long as Tetsu hadn’t gotten too drunk he could safely say fourteen minutes, give or take another three.  His timing had gone a little off due to his interaction with Kise, however.  That had been more than unexpected, and it was something he knew he would have to devote some thought to.  Ultimately nothing would change, however.  Although Kise was very attractive, and he himself was sexually aware of him, he couldn’t kiss _him_ when his head was so full of-

“Dai-dai...Dai-chan?”

Oh, fuck.  Tugging at his elbow was Satsuki, dead on time and looking up at him wide, empty eyes.  Although he had expected this seeing it was still a punch to his gut.  He swallowed down the lump in his throat as he pulled her into a hug, not bothering to see who was watching.  Everyone had long since migrated to the dance floor, anyway, with the exception of Akashi and Murasakibara who seemed to be undergoing some sort of impromptu sumo match with Himuro as an ineffectual referee.  No one was going to care about them, two childhood friends embracing in the entryway of a teahouse.

“Satuski.  I’m so sorry.  Let’s go back, ok?  I already have your coat.”

She was unnaturally still against him, not even lifting her arms to hug him back.  This was wrong, nearly as wrong as the absence of tears and her silence.  Aomine began to think dark thoughts of Tetsu, even though lusting after Bakagami was probably the worst punishment he could wish on a person.  “Satsuki, hey.  It’s gonna’ be ok.  C’mere, let me take you home-”

“They- they were - Dai-chan?  Why were they...?”  

Worry settled over his bones.  They?  Tetsu wasn’t plural, no matter how you looked at it.  Unless, of course, he had been with Kagami-  “Satsuki, calm down.  I don’t understand.  What happened?  Who’s they?  I thought you talked to Tetsu?”

Momoi shook her head slowly, incomprehension in her eyes.  “Didn’t talk.  Went to find him.  And then I did.  I _saw_ it, Daiki.  I saw _them.”_

Daiki.  She had never, ever, called him that.  He was going to _kill_ Tetsu.  “C’mon, Satsuki.  We’re going back to the hotel.  I’ll fix everything, I promise-”

“No!”  Her eyes flashed with fear and she dug her heels into the floor.  “No!  Don’t go out there!  They - no, Dai-chan.  No.  They’re still out there.”

Her fear and his confusion killed any inclination to argue with her.  He remembered that the kitchen had a back exit, and nodded firmly.  Taking hold of her hand, he led her to the back of the teahouse, carefully circumnavigating their old teammates.  

“Atsushi!  Let me in the kitchen _this instant_ or I will murder your parents!”

“You need to update your threats, Akachin.  Also my parents would crush you.”

“At this point, I am no longer angry.  I just want to know why I cannot go in the kitchen.  It is now my life’s goal.”

Aomine deftly kicked the door open while taking hold of Satsuki with both hands.  She was shaking now, and whatever had happened to her out there was finally taking hold.  He hoped the shock would hold until they got her back to the hotel, otherwise he was going to have a difficult time explaining the sobbing woman in his arms to anyone they met on the street.

As soon as they had made their way through the door at the end of the empty kitchen, Satsuki collapsed onto the pavement outside.  She stared down at her splayed fingers as if she had never seen them before.  Not for the first time, Aomine regretted never warning her that Tetsu might never return her feelings.  If he hadn’t been so weak then, perhaps the devastation wouldn’t be so bad now...

“Dai-chan, I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.  I know I’m acting like I’m crazy.  I just can’t...I can’t handle this.  They were kissing, Dai-chan.  Tetsu and Kagamin.  They were _kissing.”_

Ahh.  Aomine hummed as he briefly considered this.  Apparently, against all odds, Tetsu’s longtime infatuation with Bakagami had somehow paid off.  Furthermore, he assumed this would mean that their weeks-long cold war about Kagami’s college plans was won, or at least been set aside.  Lastly, this meant he didn’t have to kill Tetsu for intentionally breaking Satsuki’s heart.  Beyond that he didn’t give a damn.  “Well.  At least you know it wasn’t you, Satsuki.  I mean, there’s nothing you can do if Tetsu is...that way.”   _Like Kise,_ his mind supplied unhelpfully.   _Why are all my friends gay?_

Unfortunately for Aomine, it was his lack of surprise which punctured her shock rather than his attempt at comforting her.

 “Wait.  Dai-chan, did you know?  Were they together and you didn’t tell me? How could you?!”  She looked so much like her mother Aomine flinched away on instinct, as her okaa-san was quite possibly the scariest woman he had ever met.  

“No!  No, they weren’t together, Satsuki.  If I’d have known I’d have told you, I swear.”

Satsuki’s rage lasted for the space of his assurance, and then the tears finally began to fall.  Sighing deeply, Aomine wrapped his arms around her and hoisted her up to her feet.  He then squatted back down and gritted his teeth.  “Hop on.  Otherwise I’ll carry you like a princess all the way to the hotel.”

Satsuki rubbed her eyes with her fists, ineffectually trying to hide her tears.  “No you won’t.  You hate carrying me!”

“Do not test me, Satsuki.  You better climb on before I hold you all the way there.  I may even give you kisses too, so you better be careful.”  

She continued to sniffle, but jerkily climbed onto his back.   _Kissing monster_ , he thought he heard her mutter, and his heart lightened.  His childhood threat to kiss her in public had only worked up until puberty, when she had grown out of her coltish legs, flat chest, and stick-straight body.  Consequently, that had been the year he had begun to appreciate gravure models.  Still, it seemed a step in the right direction that she could admonish him about it even now.  

He stood up slowly, so as not to jostle her tenuous hold. He caught a joking comment about her weight on the tip of his tongue, and after he swallowed it down, wondered if this was how sainthood felt.  He had further chance to examine the possibilities of holy life when he felt her slip down his back, and instinctively used both hands to hoist her higher.  

“Eeep!  Dai-chan!  Where do you think you’re touching?”

Whomever had first lauded being in love with your best friend was seriously, seriously wrong.  

“Just keeping you on there, Satsuki.  Why, are you afraid I’ll touch your boring panties?”

Satsuki pounded her fists against his broad back.  “They’re not boring!  They are comfortable and economical.  Not everyone wears panties like your stupid models, you know.”

_I know,_ Aomine thought.   _And if you were ever to wear those, I would probably have to kill myself.  Via nosebleed.  And inaction._

_God, I hate myself._

The two fell silent, slowly yet surely making their way to the hotel.  Every so often one of her tears would fall against the back of his neck, and his next step would be a bit more definite than it needed to be.  This was a circle of hell, he was sure.  To be so close to the woman he loved, yet completely unable to touch her heart; she relied on him for comfort, yet he could never be explicit in his feelings. Even when he held her in the teahouse it was a mixed blessing - as good as it felt to have her in his arms, her pain cut him more deeply than anyone could ever know.  Now he would be by her side as she got over her heartbreak and the end of her first love.  Although he had been waiting for this moment since their second year of middle school, he did not feel ready for it at all.

“I thought...I thought Kagamin was with Himuro-san.  Or at least that he liked him.”  

Aomine’s mouth twisted at the thought.  While Tetsu had long since told him of his feelings, Bakagami’s feelings were never even a topic of debate.  To anyone who knew him at all, the obvious answer was basketball, end of.  It was true that his relationship with Himuro was something special, and judging by Murasakibara’s possessiveness and vague animosity towards Kagami, Himuro probably had feelings for him.  Yet Tetsu had claimed Kagami and Himuro were like brothers, and Aomine saw no reason to disbelieve that.  Besides, he could remember a time or two when he’d caught a light in Kagami’s eyes that was uncomfortably close to what he himself hid from Satsuki.  “He was never with Himuro, I can say that for certain.  I’m pretty sure it was all platonic on his side, at any rate.”

Satsuki laid her head against his, and he could feel the wetness of her cheek against the nape of his neck.  “It wasn’t platonic between _them_ , though.  Tetsu-kun was-”  Her breath hitched and she shuddered before she could continue, “Tetsu-kun likes him a lot, doesn’t he?”

Satsuki was asking more than one question.  Aomine knew this, and therefore prepared himself to be hit quite hard, probably on the back of the head.  “Yes.”

“For a long time?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you know?”

It was in times like this that he wished he could lie to her; wished she didn’t know him as well as she did, and while he was at it, wished he wasn’t in love with her, either.  “...Yes.”  Now he could only wish for a helmet.

Yet the expected abuse did not come, and that worried him more than anything else.  “Satsuki?  Are you ok back there?”  When no reply came, he inwardly swore and kept on.  “Ahh jeez.  I know you’re mad, so go on and hit me, ok?  I’m sorry. I promised Tetsu I wouldn’t say anything.  And I didn’t want to hurt you, either, so I just kept quiet.  I realize now I should have said something.  I shouldn’t have kept his secret when it meant you’d be this hurt-”

“Dai-chan?”

He swallowed.  “Yeah?”

“What was more important?”

“Between...?”

“Tetsu-kun and me.  What was more important, keeping his secret, or protecting me?”

“You.”  The answer was out of his mouth before his brain had fully processed the answer, and the ramifications of answering it.  He cringed, and was desperately glad she couldn’t see his face right now.  He should have pretended to think about it, buying some time and some normalcy.  Maybe he could even save himself now, by dropping a flippant line - _well I’m here now, baka;_ or ‘ _Course it’s you.  Kuroko can’t shriek the way you do-_ but the moment had stretched on too long. There was nothing he could do about it now.  So he simply hitched her up a little higher onto his back, and kept on walking.  

“Thank you, Dai-chan.”  Her arms tightened momentarily around his shoulders, and for a fleeting moment he could have sworn he felt the faint imprint of her lips at the nape of his neck.  “Thank you for being here for me.  And for being my best friend.  For being Dai-chan.”

Then, because his mouth and heart had entered into an alliance against him, he couldn’t help but reply.  “I’m always here for you, Satsu.  Always.”

…

…

…

…

…

 

  
  



	2. The Next Day (Fallout)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: The Next Day
> 
> Also, in case anyone wanted to know the matches from the Winter Cup:  
> Quarter Finals:   
>  Touou v. Rakuzan (88-80)  
>  Shuutoku v. Kaijou (106-90)  
>  Seirin v. Fukuda Sougou (83-78)  
>  Yousen v. Kirisaki Daichi (113-65)  
> Semi-finals:  
>  Shuutoku v. Yousen (95-86)  
>  Touou v. Seirin (102-97)  
> Finals:  
>  Shuutoku v. Touou (89-86)
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own Kuroko no basuke.

 

 

**Chapter 2: The Next Day (Fallout)**

 

Takao very rarely remembered his dreams. This was a situation he hoped to rectify, especially if he were to have more dreams of _this_ calibre in the future.

_Midorima’s mouth was hot and needy against his own, so much so that they could hardly shut the door behind them. Takao found himself scrabbling at his shoulders, helpless against the fire in Midorima’s touch. Mindlessly he began to thrust against his partner’s thigh, groaning when long, taped fingers pulled him tighter against him._

_Soon enough, Midorima’s tongue was lathing hot lines up and down his neck, and he was panting embarrassingly loudly. He could do nothing but run his hands down to Midorima’s hips and tug, hoping he would get the message. Judging by the muffled groan against his lips, he did._

_The next moment found him tripping over his feet in order to get to the bed. This was much harder than it sounded when Midorima was busily working at his belt buckle while he did so. Damn, but he had never expected Shin-chan to be this_ dominant _in the bedroom, especially as he knew for a goddamn_ fact _that Shin-chan was a virgin..._

_Midorima brought his hips flush against hi_ _m_ _, and suddenly he understood._ _There was another erection straining against his own, and all his attention honed in on it. Here was irreversible proof that Shin-chan wasn’t just going with the flow, and that was all Takao needed to shred any self-consciousness, or_ _second thoughts_ _about where he wanted this to go._

_Moving more deftly than_ _his ace_ _, he popped open the button on his pants and slid down the zipper. When Midorima shuddered he took advantage, and pushed him back onto the bed. Then, he sank to his knees and put his hands on the inside of Midorima’s thighs, spreading them apart._

_“Takao, do you- is this... can we-?”_

“ _Shin-chan I have been in love with you since the day you brought that goddamn frog to school. Do not attempt to stop me now.”_

_Even with his legs spread open and his cock newly bared, it was this that caused that color to wash across his face. “I..well, good. I mean, me too. But not the day I brought the..._ _jesus, Takao_ _you are so_ embarrassing _nanodayo-” He cut off with a strangled gasp as Takao smirked, pumped him thrice, and then licked a wet stripe up the length of his shaft._

_“Nnngh, Takao!”_

_As Takao was unschooled but enthusiastic, Midorima couldn’t speak coherently for a long, satisfying time. It wasn’t until they were lying together in bed, after Midorima had returned the favor that they found the_ _need for_ _conversation._

_“Am I a danger to you?”_

_It took Takao longer than usual to decipher Midorima’s hushed question. It didn’t help that Midorima was running his untaped fingers up and down Takao’s chest, nor that he could finally stare at his eyelashes without glasses obstructing them. “You mean 'cuz we’re both guys?”_

_“Mmm.”_

_Takao chuckled. “Not really. The people at school thought we were dating all second year, and didn’t do anything about it then. I think they were disappointed when they realized we weren’t,_ _actually. A_ _t this point they probably wouldn’t believe us even if we told them.”_

_Midorima looked at him, befuddled. “They thought we were dating? Ahh, is that why the Class President always told me to ‘work hard’ and assured me of his support?”_

_Takao’s kept snickering, even though Midorima frowned and began to pinch at his skin. “Ouch, Shin-chan! But yeah, that’s what he meant. No wonder they thought that for so long. You probably just thanked him, didn’t you.”_

“ _Well of course, nanodayo. It was only polite.” He waited as patiently as he could for Takao’s laughter to subside. Thirty seconds later, he pinched him again. “Stop laughing, nodayo.”_

“ _Sorry, sorry Shin-chan. It’s just that you’re too cute!”_

_Midorima flushed at that, hiding his_ _eye_ _behind his palm. “None of that right now, Takao. What about your parents?”_

_Takao’s laughter died much more quickly this time. He had forgotten about Shin-chan’s family,_ _let alone his own._ _“Well, my parents are pretty open minded about th_ _is_ _kind of thing. Dad’s best friend is gay, and he helped him out when his parents disowned him, so he’s pretty chill with it. Mom knows too, and just teases me about how you’re way too good looking for me.” He scooted closer to_ _his partner_ _and cupped his face with his hand. “Are you worried about yours?”_

_Midorima looked down, and his expression was hidden by his long lashes. “They do not know. I will give a lot of thought as to how I should broach the subject, nanodayo. But for now, I have something else to ask.”_

_Takao shifted even closer, so he was skin to skin with Midorima. “Ok. Ask away, Shin-chan. Just keep touching me. It feels nice.”_

_Midorima frowned, but didn’t move away. If his hand tucked underneath Takao to trap him, he would have claimed it was God’s will rather than his own. “If you_ _like_ _. I merely wish to know if you want to keep this a secret. I will understand if you do. You are quite popular, and-”_

_Takao huffed as he maneuvered himself on top of Midorima, effectively cutting off his speech. He kissed him firmly. “Shin-chan. Sometimes I think you do not listen to me at all. So listen now: if I could, I would wear you like a blanket at all times just so everyone would know you were mine. Why do you think I never corrected our classmates when they assumed we were together? I want to protect you, yeah, but I want to be with you way more than I want other people to like me. I’m more possessive than you think, Shin-chan. And that’s your only warning.”_

_Midorima’s face was grave, yet he nodded without hesitation. “I see. That is good to know, Takao. Likewise, I ask that you look only at me, for the rest of our lives. Is that acceptable?”_

_Takao couldn’t help it. There was something so_ cute _about Shin-chan trying to be manly and decisive... “Shin-chan. I love you the most. Please consider my heart when you say such things. In fact, I am about to jump you. Please hold still._

“ _I do not understand you, Takao.”_

_Yet he held still nonetheless._

…

_..._

Many hours later, Takao blinked awake, warm and happy and utterly sated. He stretched like a cat, basking in the light of the midday sun. He’d just had the _best_ dream. It was only when the slight twinge in his head reminded him of the alcohol working its way out of his system that he remembered last night, and how his dream was in fact a memory. 

“Sh- Shin-chan!” A panicked look confirmed his suspicions: Shin-chan was gone. Judging by the difference in temperature between his side of the bed and Shin-chan’s, he had been gone for a substantial amount of time. Breathing quickly, he scrambled for his cell phone. Nothing from Shin-chan. Two (drunk) texts from Miyaji-senpai, one from Kimura-senpai, and five from his mother, but nothing from _him_. His only hope was that it was 11:02 AM. That was pretty late for sleeping in – he knew Shin-chan never slept past 8 unless he was ill. Maybe he had just gotten tired of laying there, or realized he had something to do, or had taken an extended bathroom break...

_He ran away. You fucked it up. He sobered up and realized what he had done, and he will never, ever talk to you again._

Takao groaned and buried his head in his hands. He _knew_ it was too good to be true. He knew that Shin-chan couldn’t really have feelings for him, and, even if he did, would be utterly incapable of handling them. Being gay in a traditional family like his was unimaginable, and he could find no solution for that. Maybe he should simply be thankful for having that one, unexpected, utterly glorious chance to be with him. 

_Or maybe he should get up off his ass and go find him._

Takao nodded firmly. Leaving Shin-chan alone with his thoughts was never a good idea. Whether he was angry, hurt, guilty or afraid, Shin-chan was above all his best friend, and he needed to be there to help him figure this out. Even if it ended badly for them. Especially if it ended badly for them. 

Determination made, Takao moved quickly. Although his clothes were strewn all over the room, he had collected them and packed his bag within ten minutes. It was only as he gave the hotel room one last glance to see if he had missed anything that he realized his ace had: hidden half underneath the bed was his cell phone. 

Takao paled. Shin-chan wouldn’t have gone out without _that_ , surely? He picked it up only to discover it was dead, with no charger in sight. Shin-chan had taken all his belongings except this? How the hell was he supposed to get in contact with him, then? _At least you know why he hasn’t texted you,_ a small voice prompted. Yet he hadn’t made his way back for it either, which meant he hadn’t realized it was missing (and therefore had not even thought of trying to contact Takao) or he refused to come back for it. That was much, much worse. It also meant the only way of finding Shin-chan was through his friends, all of whom were...odd at the best of times. Takao didn’t want to know what they were like hungover. 

Not for the first time, Takao wondered how he could have fallen in love with the most difficult man he knew. There had to be some sort of award for this. If he had anything to say about it, he’d like it to be Shin-chan. 

…

…

…

…

...

Kagami paused in front of Himuro’s apartment door, wondering what had possibly convinced him to do this. It was a silly question, as the answer came immediately to mind: Kuroko, his respect and affection for him, and the hidden love bites spanning from his shoulder to his hip. Kagami shivered and tried to put the memories from last night out of mind. This was really not the time for that. Especially when he was going to talk to Tatsu-nii about his feelings, and finally clear the air between them. 

_“Why do I have to tell Tatsu-nii about us again? He might tell Murasakibara, and_ he _will tell Akashi, and then all hell will break loose. I thought we_ didn’t _want that.”_

_“You are exaggerating, Kagami-kun. Besides, simply tell Himuro-san to keep it a secret until we inform our friends ourselves.”_

_“That doesn’t really answer the question, Kuroko.”_

_“It’s not my place to tell you that, Kagami-kun. It is Himuro_ _-san_ _’s decision. All I can say is that there will be no more kisses for you until you tell him.”_

It wasn’t as if Kagami didn’t understand. Deep down, he knew there was something between Tatsu-nii and himself that wasn’t easily explained. Or perhaps it was, and he was simply hellbent on not explaining it. His affection for his brother-figure was simple and pure, and instinctively he knew it was not the same for Himuro. When he was younger he told himself it was a matter of rivalry, basketball, and Tatsu-nii always wanting to be the best. Yet as they grew older he became aware of the tension between them; the guarded touches, the half-extended invitations, and the rare, covetous glances. 

Now he had to tell him that not only could he not return his feelings, but that he was in love with another man. Kagami sighed and ground his palm into his forehead. The things he did for Kuroko...

He knocked thrice on the door, wondering if he shouldn’t just text Tatsu-nii instead. Yet he didn’t have long to debate. Himuro opened the door within minutes, and it was only one or two more before Kagami found himself seated on the couch, hot tea in hand. Himuro sat down opposite him looking more unkempt that Kagami ever remembered seeing him. 

“Good morning, Taiga. I know you said you’d call, but this is a bit unexpected. Is everything all right?” Only Himuro would speak English so politely this early in the morning, especially when he was nursing a minor hangover. He then grinned and took a sip of tea. “Or is this about Alex?”

Kagami smiled as he rolled his eyes. Alex had left only three weeks ago, yet she was already talking about coming back. She had been contracted as a semi-permanent scout by some hotshot university in the midwest who had been impressed by the influx of talent in Japan. This was all well and good, but Kagami was a little sick of putting her up every time she decided to wing back to Tokyo. Especially now – he doubted Kuroko would appreciate her presence _or_ her kisses, even if she gave them out like a kid eats candy. “Nah, although I think we should have a talk with her about renting out a place of her own when she comes back here. Or maybe she could start staying with you.”

Himuro brushed his bangs away from his face, briefly revealing both eyes. “I doubt she’ll take it, although she is always welcome. She does seem more interested in the Tokyo players, lately. Isn’t she still recruiting Midorima Shintarou?”

Kagami blinked. Alex was recruiting Midorima? “But I thought he wasn’t going to continue playing? I’m pretty sure Kuroko said he was going to study medicine.” 

Himuro shrugged, and made even the American gesture look fluid and graceful. “I’m sure she’s spoken of him more than once. I don’t know where the matter stands, however. You would have to ask him.”

Kagami tried to picture having a serious conversation with Midorima about their future plans. _Gah. Change subject, right now._ “So. I have some news.” _Well shit, maybe not to_ this _subject..._

Himuro took another slow sip of tea. Innocuous as that action was, Kagami thought he could feel the air in the room stagnate. “Do you? Is it about Duke’s offer?”

“Well-”

“Or is it about whatever Kuroko-kun pulled you away so urgently to discuss?”

Damn it. Himuro was always way too sharp, Kagami never stood a chance. “Yeah.”

Himuro smiled gently yet the expression did not reach his eyes. “I trust that everything is resolved?”

It was time to face this with his characteristic frankness, because telling Himuro was deceptively difficult. “Better than resolved, Tatsu-nii. We’re together.” Kagami looked only at Himuro’s face when he spoke, so he did not catch the way Himuro’s fingers clenched around his teacup. “He apologizes for his rudeness, by the way. He was a little drunk, although he said not to tell you that part.” 

Himuro’s smile faded slowly. “Taiga...are you sure about this? I hadn’t thought you swung that way. Are you sure you’ll be able to give Kuroko-kun what he wants?”

_They had kissed until they were half senseless, and couldn’t get out of their clothes fast enough. Kuroko had attempted to make good on his promise, but Kagami had been too restless to let him. In this heady rush he needed to take charge so he ran his mouth up and down Kuroko’s body until the urge to consume had been overwhelming, and Kuroko couldn’t remember his own name-_

“ _..._ I don’t think that will be a problem.” Kagami looked over at Himuro’s TV which functioned primarily as a placeholder for Murasakibara’s basket of treats. “Not with Kuroko.”

Himuro was visibly agitated now, and set his cup down with an audible _clink._ “I don’t understand. You’re not attracted to men. I’ve known that for a long time. So how can it work with Kuroko-kun?”

_When Kuroko touches him it feel as_ _if_ _all the right and worthy things he has ever done are coming together in one definitive moment. It makes him thankful for every day he spent agonizing over the difference between lust and love, and he is grateful that with Kuroko the two don’t matter. He loves Kuroko more than he loves himself, and it makes every moment and every touch exquisite._

“That’s kind of personal, Tatsu-nii. Are you sure that’s what you want to know?” He knows he shouldn’t be annoyed, but frustration is slowly creeping up on him. Why should Himuro question his relationship with Kuroko? And if this was the reaction of his Americanized brother, how would their Japanese friends take it?

Himuro frowned, looking down at his folded hands. He then nodded, as if confirming something to himself. “No. I know you better than that - if you say something, it’s true. So I will rephrase my question.” He took a deep breath, and fixed his shapely dark eyes on Kagami’s. “What I really want to know is, why Kuroko? Why couldn’t it be me?”

Kagami sat stunned. It was one thing to understand that there was a difference between his feelings for Himuro, and Himuro’s for him. It was another to have it so explicitly stated with the expectation of an answer. “Tatsuya, I- fuck. _Fuck,_ I’m sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t have told you like this. But I can’t. You’re my precious older brother, and I love you a lot, just...not like that. Jesus, I’m sorry.”

Himuro nodded. Kagami was struck by his calm. “Then why Kuroko?”

It was at times like these that Kagami wished he were articulate. That, and that he’d never left Japan in the first place, so that he could answer in a vague, roundabout way that wouldn’t leave him fire truck red. Oh well. He’d consider it practice for when he had to explain this to the entire Generation of Miracles...and then Kuroko. “He’s my best friend. He’s my light. He’s...a lot of things that I am not, and I just work better when he’s around. I can share my passions with him; he’s way smarter than me, and I like the way he fits in my lap-” Belatedly, Kagami realized that might have been too much. Himuro had just revealed his feelings, after all. “Uh, sorry. Maybe forget about that last one-” Then came the big one, the one that he could only admit to someone as foreign as he, and who would understand just what he meant at this junction in their relationship. “I love him. But I won’t tell him that for a while, cuz I don’t want to scare him. But he’s my most important person. And I know I’m his.”

Himuro looked at him for a long moment, his face unreadable. Kagami bit his lip and tried not to look away. Finally, Himuro leaned over and clapped a hand on Kagami’s shoulder. 

“Good. Work hard, little brother. I’ll be rooting for you.”

Kagami blinked. This was...unexpected. “You’re not mad? Not...upset?”

Himuro grinned, and it was surprisingly natural. “I came to terms with this a long time ago, Taiga. Actually, your friend Kise and I talked about this last night at the party. _Not_ that I told him anything definite then. Just that I had come to terms with our situation. Although he will be watching the two of you.”

Kagami wasn’t sure the words ‘friend’ and ‘Kise’ should ever be put in the same sentence ever again, but the fact that Himuro was relatively ok made it somewhat worth it. It also made his job of telling Kuroko’s batshit crazy friends about their relationship somewhat faster, if not easier. “Ok. We’ll be careful. We kinda’ want to keep it quiet for now, until we can tell them all anyway.”

“Probably a good idea. Am I allowed to tell Atsushi? He will keep it quiet, if I ask him to.”

Himuro’s voice hitched when he said his friend’s name. As Tatsuya was normally grace incarnate, even Kagami knew something was up. “Uhh yeah. Yeah, go on and tell him. Just tell him not to tell Akashi. Kuroko wanted to handle that one himself.” Oh, to hell with being subtle. That would take far too long, and he’d probably mess it up anyway. “You know, I’ve heard that uh, Murasakibara is quite cuddly. Especially if you feed him.” He casually glanced over at the TV again, and the basket on top with Atsushi’s name blazoned on it. “Could just be a rumor, though.”

Himuro looked mortified, and Kagami needed to ask no further questions. Whether Tatsu-nii knew it or not, his single days were numbered. Beyond that it was something Kagami never wanted to think about ever again, as Murasakibara was a _big man._ Time to change the subject again. “Has he met Alex yet?”

Himuro’s mouth opened and closed like some sort of trained, exotic fish. “Yes. Because we were teammates. As is usual.”

Huh. This was kinda fun – Kagami had never seen Tatsuya turn that shade of red before. “And did she like him?”

He was done gaping, he had progressed onto clenching his jaw. It made him look startlingly like his father. “I suppose. As much as she likes anyone, I guess.”

“So does she approve...?

_Clench, grind, glare. “_ Approve of _what?”_

Kagami could barely hold back his laughter. “Of the two of you. Cuddling. Duh.”

“...I’ve changed my mind. I don’t understand what Kuroko-kun sees in you. I really don’t.”

…

…

…

…

…

When Satsuki woke up the next morning in a bed that was suspiciously warm and smelled like Dai-chan, her first coherent thought beyond the bounds of _warm_ and _content_ and _safe_ was _oh. We had another sleepover again, huh? Hopefully Dai-chan’s wearing pants this time._ The next was: _Poor Sakurai-kun, Dai-chan must have kicked him out of the room._ Finally, as she nuzzled her face into her pillow, she caught up. _Kagamin and Tetsu-kun. Together._ Kissing.

Her eyes flicked open and her mind began moving a little too quickly. Memories of last night flooded in, and true to her nature she began to analyze them. Easiest to deal with were encounters on the periphery of her pain - Ki-chan’s lingering glances directed at Dai-chan, and Muk-kun’s stubborn refusal to let Akashi-kun in the kitchen. There were several couples of note on the dance floor (and in Seirin’s case, the fabled menage a trois), and for the reigning champions of the evening, Midorin and Tak-kun had disappeared suspiciously quickly. 

Satsuki shifted to lie on her back, somewhat hesitant to look at the man laying next to her. For guys that thought of nothing but basketball 365 days a year, there had been a lot of romance last night. Especially if she was correct in her assumption that Midorin and Tak-kun disappeared together, and that Muk-kun was actually fighting Akashi-kun for the right to date Himuro-kun. Ki-chan, of course, had long been in love with-

She didn’t want to think about that right now, however. Not when she had come too close to heartbreak last night, and she was currently lying next to the man Ki-chan was in love with. 

“Satsu. If you’re not going...burger, give...me.” Dai-chan spoke in his sleep all the time, and in surprisingly coherent sentences. He was fairly touchy about it, and Satsuki had learned never to bring up the ‘conversations’ the next day – although she had enjoyed full, nonsensical talks with him while he was asleep. Before she could think to answer him, however, he rolled over, nudging an arm around her waist and effectively pinning her under its weight. 

Satsuki tried to feel annoyed, although she couldn’t help but smile instead. Dai-chan was always so touchy in his sleep, seeking heat even though he was a furnace himself. How many mornings had she woken up trapped in his arms, pulled tight up against his chest? No wonder their parents always assumed they would get married-

_Kagamin and Tetsu-kun won’t be married. As long as they’re in Japan they’ll never be able to-_

How could Tetsu-kun choose this? It didn’t have to be her, but to choose a partner with whom he could never have children? Could never be married to? Tetsu-kun _loved_ children, and he was inexplicably good with them. Would he be happy with Kagamin when such fundamental aspects of their lives would be unattainable?

“Satsuki. Don’t cry. Be ok. Love you.”

Oh, god. How miserable had she been last night to warrant Dai-chan’s comforting her in his sleep? And to say that he loved her? How worried _was_ he, to be that uncharacteristically concerned? 

_Well. I did go into shock. That’s pretty serious. And I did call him Daiki. That’s even more serious._

Even though she was lying in bed with him and close enough to feel the steady rise and fall of his chest against her back, it was that which caused her to blush. She had never called him Daiki. Ever! Calling someone by their full, given name without any honorifics or cutesy nickname was something she had decided to do on her wedding day. To her husband. Not Dai-chan, who had been her best friend since they learned to walk! 

It was all too much. There was no way she could lay here and think about all this without her brain frazzling, especially when Dai-chan rolled closer and began to bury his nose into her hair. She was thinking about Ki-chan now, and how she _knew_ he must have made a play for Dai-chan. Would Dai-chan have accepted if he hadn’t known she was going to be rejected? Should it have been Ki-chan here with him, wrapped in his arms and sinking into his scent? 

_No, no, no-_

Extricating herself from Dai-chan’s embrace was something she had little practice with, but managed nonetheless. Locating her shoes, phone, and room key were marginally easier. She took one last look at him before she left, mentally reminding herself to send him a text in half an hour. He lay wrapped in the sheets, open-mouthed and with his limbs still splayed over her portion of the bed. Even though tears were imminent, she couldn’t help but smile. She was so grateful for him – for everything he was to her, everything he had done for her. She was lucky to have him as her best friend, rude and selfish and annoying as he could often be. It was times like this that he truly proved his worth. 

She was going to get over this, she decided as she closed the door quietly behind her. She was not going to be miserable about Tetsu-kun’s and Kagamin’s happiness. She was going to be fine, and she was going to make a day of it - shopping, eating out, getting her nails done, see a movie. Everything was going to ok, and tomorrow she would wake up with a smile on her face, rather than tears in her eyes. She owed Daik- Dai-chan at least that much.

…

…

…

…

…

It was high noon by the time Kuroko made his way to the basketball court at the far end of the park, and there was only one person there when he arrived. Aomine Daiki was running through an old shooting drill they had learned during their Teikou days, and even at a relaxed pace every movement was smooth, precise, perfect. Kuroko observed unseen for a long moment, swallowing down old, forgotten inadequacies and longings. Would that he could move like that, shoot like that, _play_ like that. Yet it was as Kagami-kun had said, his style of play offered up a much better scenario – relying on those who relied on him ensured he would never be alone again. 

Kuroko shook his head. Enough was enough. He didn’t have the time to sit here and reminisce, he wanted to be ready for Kagami-kun the moment he was done talking to Himuro-san. Before he could distract himself further with thoughts of what that reunion might entail, he walked over to Aomine and calmly said hello. 

“Gah!” The ball flew up into the air, missing the basket by several feet. Aomine clutched his heart and breathed heavily. “Tetsu! Don’t _do_ that!”

Hiding his smirk was an easy matter at this point. “Ahh. My apologies, Aomine-kun. I’d forgotten how bad you’ve become at detecting my presence.”

Aomine scowled as he stalked off to retrieve the ball. “I’m not _bad_ at it, I was just thinking about other stuff, is all. Also you do it on purpose, so don’t give me that shit.” He spun the ball expertly on his middle finger. He saw no reason to beat around the bush. “So, I hear things worked out for you last night.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened marginally. On anyone else the change would be negligible, but for Kuroko it was a telling amount. How had Aomine-kun known? Had he been _that_ obvious? Or had he assumed? “It would depend on what you meant by ‘worked out.’ Kagami-kun and I are no longer fighting, if that’s what you mean.”

Aomine gave him a long, measured look. “And if I meant something else?”

Kuroko batted the ball away from him. He clutched it close to his chest and scowled. “No games, Aomine-kun. How did you know? Did you see?” It’s not that he minded, really. Aomine had known about his feelings for Kagami-kun for years; almost as long as Kuroko had known of Aomine’s feelings for Momoi-san. If others knew, however, before he could tell them...things could get complicated. 

“Nope, didn’t see a thing. And as far as I know, only one person did.” 

“Wh- _Akashi_ _-kun_ _.”_

Aomine shot Kuroko a strange look before he stole the ball back, twisting, and shooting in one smooth movement. “No. He was uh, pretty busy with Murasakibara and Himuro when we left. Pretty sure he was arguing with them all night, actually. So nope. Try again.”

_When we left..._ There was now only two people he could be speaking of, and as he hadn’t received any effusive answering machine messages from sparkling Idol-sans this morning, it had to be- “Oh. Oh no. Aomine-kun, I am so sorry. Out of all the people to see, I would never have wanted _her.”_

Aomine rubbed the back of his head as he dribbled hard and pulled up for a jump shot. “Yeah I know. It ‘aint your fault. She went looking for you at just the wrong time.” He rebounded the ball and shot again. “I didn’t ask for specifics, but she told me you two were kissing. She was, uh, pretty shaken up about it, too.”

That was no surprise, especially if she had witnessed his undignified leap into Kagami-kun’s arms. Actually, he would count himself lucky if that was _all_ she had witnessed. “I sincerely apologize, Aomine-kun. The next time I see her I will do it properly, but I am mortified that she was witnessed that. It’s not something a lady should see, especially...” He trailed off, knowing Aomine would be able to construct the rest of his sentence with a number of possibilities: _someone like her, someone you care for, someone who cares for me._

“Not sure you should say anything at all, Tetsu. Let’s see if she says anything, first. She may just try to forget all about it.”

Kuroko eyed his companion as he put up shot after shot. “I am also sorry for Aomine-kun, for having to deal with the aftermath. If it would help him accept my apology, Kagami-kun is prepared to make dinner for him tonight.”

Aomine seriously considered it for .8 of a second, as Kagami was a damn good cook. “I’m probably going to be taking Satsuki out tonight. If this goes anything like her previous disappointments,” _all of them with you, you lucky bastard, “_ then we’ll be getting soba and ice cream, with a small dash of shoe-shopping in between.” 

Kuroko nabbed the ball on the rebound, scowling when he missed the layup. “Are you sure? Kagami-kun has already agreed to it and everything. I think he is looking forward to telling you – well, more than anyone else in the Generation of Miracles, at least - about our relationship. Ah. We are dating, now. It is official. I will accept your congratulations as soon as I can make this basket.”

Aomine snickered. “I don’t know if I can wait that long. I’m heading out to surprise Satsuki around 4.” His snickers stopped when Kuroko passed the ball directly into his midsection. “ _Ooomph._ Damn, Tetsu! Not from that close!” He held the ball above his head when Kuroko eyed it. “But congratulations. It’s been a long road for you. Hopefully it will just easier from now on.” He tossed the ball lazily at the hoop, not even looking to see if it went in. It did. “I’m not sure if I’d bank on that, though. Bakagami earned that nickname for a reason.”

“Says Ahomine. You’re not allowed to make fun of my boyfriend, anymore. That is my exclusive prerogative.” 

Aomine pulled a face and whined, “Then what _else_ am I gonna’ do? You’re gonna’ make us all hang out with each other, right? We can’t play basketball _all_ the time.”

Kuroko eyed him skeptically. He knew Aomine-kun well, and knew just how much pressure to apply until he cracked. “We’ll just have to invite others then, so the conversation is more varied. Perhaps Midorima-kun would enjoy spending more time with us...”

“Haaaa good luck with that. The only one he talks to nowadays is his point guard. Even Akashi was saying something about how he never goes online to play shogi with him anymore.”

Well that...was interesting. Unexpected, as well. There was no time for puzzling over that right now, however. He wanted to go home and make good on his promise to disrobe Kagami-kun with his teeth. “Are you sure that Momoi-san will be all right?”

Aomine grinned, clearly trying to buoy his own hopes as well as Kuroko’s. “She’s tougher than you think, Tetsu. She’ll be ok, or I’m not doing my job well enough.”

Kuroko smiled. “You know, sometimes I think you and Kagami-kun are very alike.”

Aomine missed his shot by an appreciable amount for the second time that day. “Baka! Don’t just spring something like that on me! Damn, Tetsu. If I didn’t know better, I’d be worried.”

“You shouldn’t be. I like you both for your similarities, but love him for the ways in which he is different.”

Aomine shook his head. The day Tetsu - straight-laced, prim and proper Tetsu- talked about love was the day Midorima stopped carting around those ridiculous items. Oha Asa requested it my ass – Aomine was entirely convinced Midorima took some sort of sick pleasure from carting around blow up dolls. “I’m a little offended, I think. I probably shouldn’t be, but I am.” Kuroko grinned, and it took him back to their middle school days, before the schism. Everything had been simpler then, and he would have given a lot just to play three on three with Kuroko and Kise again. Kise-

Aomine’s final question caught him right as he was leaving. “Hey. Maybe I shouldn’t say anything, but maybe I should. Did you know about Kise?”

Kuroko frowned. He’d heard suspiciously little about his energetic, flamboyant friend, especially after the party. “What impropriety did he commit _this_ time?”

Aomine balanced the ball on his hip and awkwardly looked around the court to make sure they were alone. As they had been alone the entire time, the precaution was entirely unneeded. “No. I mean about who he...likes.”

Kuroko paused, glancing back over his shoulder. Oh. So _that_ was what this was about. “Of course. Should I assume you now know as well, or are you interested for other reasons?” Kuroko expected some sort of denial, silly blushes or disgusted blanching. He did not expect Aomine to treat the matter so seriously. 

“He told me. At the party. I...I had to turn him down.”

“Ahh.” Aomine’s face was grave, and someone less versed in the art of   
Stoneface would have gleaned nothing from it. As it was, what he saw there made him smile. “You really _are_ like Kagami-kun. Lucky for you I don’t like your eyebrows.”

Aomine merely sighed this time instead of sputtering. “I don’t even want to know how your mind works, Tetsu. His eyebrows are horrendous. But-is he gonna’ be ok?”

“Kagami-kun? I should say so. I’m rather looking forward to making sure of that, actually.”

“ _Tetsu._ Not him. Kise.”

“Ahh. I imagine so. He is like Momoi-san, and stronger than one would think. Also, he has been in love with Aomine-kun for a long time, with not much hope to stand on.” Kuroko cocked his head to the side, considering all angles. “In some ways, I think Kise-kun may be the most resilient of us all. If you want, I can text him later to see if he is still breathing. I would rather not, however.”

Aomine made a noise that was caught between an indignant huff and laughter. “I’m sure you wouldn’t. I think it’s ok. As long as you think it’s fine.”

“I know it’s fine. This is Kise-kun we are speaking of. Unless you think he will try something again?”

“It depends, I think.” Ahh. For a blessed three minutes he had forgotten about Satsuki. Here she was again, all warm smiles and fragile bones and hair that smelled like herbs and rain. The thought of her made him want to see her, even knowing the state she would be in when he did. 

Kuroko’s brow furrowed. “On...?”

He summoned up a brash smile, hoping it would dispel Kuroko’s curiosity. “On how long Satsuki holds out, I guess.” He turned away from Kuroko then, preparing to dunk left-handed.

Kuroko knew it was time to go, but not without one last jibe. Aomine was as dim as his boyfriend, after all. “And should _that_ not depend on you, Aomine-kun? She won’t know until you say something, after all. You can’t have her until you try.”

He walked off then, feeling Aomine’s glare at his back. This was a subject they had long disagreed on: Aomine claimed he valued Momoi-san too much to lose her, while Kuroko knew that he was simply afraid. Before, he couldn’t take the higher ground, as he too had been afraid of losing Kagami-kun. Now, however, he could reprimand Aomine-kun as much as he liked. 

Kuroko was simply a man who liked to see his friends happy. That, and to make Kagami-kun happy in a much more particular way. His cellphone rumbled in his pocket, and his smile became wide, natural, eager. If Kagami-kun had (at last) finished his talk with Himuro-san, he had plans for him. They would span the rest of the day, and include breaks only for take out, and a long talk about their college plans. 

That could wait, however. First, Kuroko had a date with Kagami’s pants.

…

…

…

…

…

Akashi stood amazed, staring at the man who had managed to find him out of the millions of people in Tokyo. Although the man seemed to be in earnest, he couldn’t help but discreetly glance left and right, just to make sure his middle school friends hadn’t put him up to this. He certainly wouldn’t put it past _them_ after all. Especially Atsushi. 

_Atssuuushiiiiiiiiiiiii-_

“...and that is why I have come to you. Please understand you are my last resort, and it results in nearly physical pain to stand here and ask for your assistance. If I did not honestly believe Shin-chan was in danger of _something_ I would never have come. As it is, I must ask: Do you know where Shin-Midorima is?”

Akashi was torn between yelling quite loudly, admiring the perfect 90 degree angle of Takao Kazunari’s bow, and rubbing his temples with his hand. The latter, he could do. So he did. “Let me get this straight. Shintarou disappeared from your hotel room this morning, and is currently lost without his cell phone. You have, since then, checked with every basketball player in Tokyo, and still cannot find him. You have also fielded a call from Shintarou’s _mother_ , who assumes her son is with you, and not currently wandering the streets of Tokyo alone. Your search for the missing Shintarou has lead you to me, who currently hates everything right now. Am I correct?”

Takao’s response was slightly muffled, as he was holding that oh so impressive bow. “Look, do you know where he is or not? If you hadn’t noticed, I’m kind of losing my mind, here-”

Ahhh, a kindred spirit. Perhaps this was what Shintarou called fate? “Perfect. Mine has been lost since last night, and I know just what we must do to get them back.”

Takao finally straightened, rolling his shoulders as he did so. “Look, does this mean you don’t know where Shin-chan is, either?”

“Of course not. You are his keeper, not me. _I_ simply cannot handle this. So gather your things, we are getting a drink. We are getting _many.”_

“Will this help in finding Shin-chan?

“ _Yes.”_

“...Ok.”

…

...

Two and a half hours later, and Akashi suspected he had made yet another friend. Like Ryouta, this one dressed well, very modern and fashionable. Unlike Ryouta, this one had gotten into Shintarou’s pants. 

Oh god. HopefullyRyouta had never gotten into Shintarou’s pants _-_

“And it wasn’t like he was _enjoying_ it or anything, he was practically frothing at the mouth and we could hardly get to the room fast enough-”

Akashi had imbibed just enough to take a detached, perverse fascination in just about everything Kazunari said. “So Shintarou was that dominant? Interesting. He always seemed rather submissive, although that could be an effect of distancing himself...”

Kazunari huffed as he knocked back the rest of his whisky sour. “Yeah, I was surprised too. But he’s a passionate man, although I didn’t realize the depths of it until we lost to – well, you – our first year of high school. But _anyway_. The bottom line is that he enjoyed it. More than enjoyed it. At the end he told me I wasn’t allowed to look at anyone but him, ever again, for the rest of our lives, in fact. So why the fuck did he leave?”

Hmmm. Akashi took another sip of his sake to mask the fact that he had no idea why Shintarou did half the things he did. He had made much more sense back in middle school, when he had done what he was told in a timely, dismissive fashion. Now that he had personality and (apparently) a boyfriend, he was becoming an enigma. “And you’re sure he didn’t go home? His mother couldn’t be mistaken?”

His new friend Kazunari gave him the look he had so often given Aomine back in their Teikou days. Pleasant tingles thrilled up his spine. He would never admit it, but oh he _liked_ Shintarou’s pseudo-boyfriend. All that cherpy, perky bounce was just a facet – this man knew how to deathglare _._

“Do you honestly think Shin-chan’s mother would be calling me if her son was anywhere within a 10 mile radius of their home? That lady hardly knows how to _look_ at me whenever Shin-chan brings me over. I’m much too _modern_ and _westernized_ and quite possibly _Korean_ , just because I like kimchi. He’s not there, Akashi. Although how she got my number is a valid question.”

Akashi hummed thoughtfully. Shintarou’s mother was painfully traditional, albeit extremely non-confrontational. He supposed it was how Shintarou had gotten away with playing basketball all these years, having a friend like Kazunari, and being homosexual. Although Shintarou hiding anything was a foreign concept to Akashi – the man was an open book, blushed at the drop of a kimono and couldn’t tell lies to save his life – he supposed he might have gotten better with time. Or perhaps people couldn’t read faces accurately when they were over a foot above them? Or perhaps his mother had known of her son’s...predilections all this time, and was simply not addressing it?

Actually, having met Shintarou’s mother, he could quite easily envision that possibility. “Well this is unexpected. I am quite disappointed in Shintarou. One simply cannot raise the hopes of their lover and then disappear. Something must be done.”

Kazunari blinked wearily in his direction. It had been a long, exhausting day, and the four whisky sours he’d knocked back surely couldn’t be helping. He was keeping it together fairly well, however. Certainly better than Akashi would, had he been in a similar situation. Hadn’t uttered a single death threat, and mostly seemed concerned for Shintarou’s health rather than the revenge that would follow. Akashi shook his head. He wondered what Shintarou would be like as a lover, and promptly wished he hadn’t. 

“Something like find Shin-chan?”

Well. That too. “That goes without saying. After that, however, we will have to develop a plan...implement procedures that keep him from disappointing us again...” For just a moment, his left eye flashed golden. Takao’s own eyes flicked away, missing nothing. 

“Let’s stick with finding him first, Akashi-chan. Then we can determine punishment for wayward Shin-chans.”

Although he suspected Kazunari might not hold to that when Shintarou was found, he found himself nodding nonetheless. Kazunari was, on the whole, the most pleasant of all the Generation of Miracles’s love interests. Even with Himuro there was a reserve about him that he didn’t like, and also he had a _thing_ against beauty marks as well as anything Atsushi may have gnawed upon. Taiga, of course, was another Aomine, and the world simply did not need two of them. At least he could speak English, although one would never know it judging from his test scores...

It was decided. Kazunari was his favorite, and if Shintarou didn’t shape up he was going to sabotage Oha Asa until he did so. 

…

…

…

…

...

After The Shopping and The Dinner came The Movie, which, as Aomine knew from years of experience, was the most drainingaspect of The Ordeal. Satsuki was tired by this point, not just from the physical exertion from shopping, but also from the emotional struggle of keeping her smile bright, and her step bouncy. He supposed he hadn’t made it any easier on her, this time. She probably hadn’t expected him to join her midway through her afternoon shopping spree, and so part of her efforts were clearly to ease his worries about her. Still, he couldn’t leave her alone when she was like this, even if it meant stretching his own heart until it was practically bent out of shape. 

Now, sitting with her in the dark and near privacy afforded by the empty theatre, Aomine wondered if this time wasn’t the time too many. The movie they were watching was one of those girly movies that she loved so much – something feel good and romantic, and without knowing a single aspect of the plot he knew it was a bad decision. Satsuki was practically vibrating with the effort to hold back tears. He was not strong enough for this. Before he could talk himself out of it, he draped his arm over her shoulders, and pulled her in close. Lucky for him that she placed her drink on the other armrest, and that she had already raised the armrest between them. He whispered, even though there was no one to hear. “Oi. If you’re sad, just cry, ok? ‘M not gonna’ run away. No one else will see.”

She shook her head stubbornly, yet from the flashes of light coming from the screen in front of them he could see the dew collecting on her lashes. “No. I won’t. I promised myself. I won’t make this any harder for you, Dai-chan.”

Terror stilled him for a moment. What did _that_ mean? Did she know? Or was she just referring to his (natural) avoidance of anything crying and female? Yeah, that had to be it. “It’s harder for me to see you like this, Satsu. Especially ‘cuz I can’t fix anything.” He didn’t mean for the bitterness to be so obvious, didn’t mean for her to derive any deeper meaning from that at all. Yet she was now looking at him with wide, indignant eyes, and oh shit she was probably going to hit him any minute now-

“How can you _say_ that, Dai-chan? It’s not a matter of fixing, necessarily – Tetsu-kun certainly does not need to be _fixed_ _–_ but if you want to put it that way, you fix me! All the time! Except for when I’m fixing you, but that’s a little different. In times like these, Dai-chan, you are-” she was interrupted by a hiccup and a tear that had finally pushed past the dam of her lashes. She looked up at him, sad and confused, yet determined that he understand her point, and it was her singular expression that finally wore through the last of Aomine’s strained resolve.

_Oh fuck this._

Without pausing to consider the ramifications of his actions, he scooped his other arm underneath her legs and pulled her onto his lap. He then tightened his arms around her so that she wouldn’t be able to see his face, whatever expression _(he_ certainly couldn’t tell) it held. 

“Dai-chan? What-?”

“This is all I can do, baka. Whether it’s fixing or not, this is what you get.” He spoke into the patch of skin directly behind her ear, muttering low so she couldn’t catch all the nuance in his tone. One hand steadied her at her hip, and the other smoothed over her hair in an attempt to soothe. For a long, painful moment, she sat fragile as glass in his lap. Yet by his hand’s third pass through her hair she relaxed against him, bringing both of her hands to her face to catch her tears. 

He held her more tightly then, although he never varied the careful rhythm on her head. It was fortunate that she lay with her shoulder to his chest, otherwise she might feel the quickening beat of his heart. Yet no matter what his body dictated, he would not act on it. So what if every male instinct and hormone screamed at him to stopper her sorrow using any means possible? If he did so he would lose her, and would never be this close to her again.

Her shaking was growing worse, and he had to bite back a growl. Although Tetsu was blameless, he couldn't help but hate him a little. The alternative was worse, however. He couldn’t help but hate himself for even hoping that Satsuki would turn her heartbroken sights onto him, and-

As if she were subconsciously testing his strength, Satsuki suddenly threw her arms around his neck, promptly burying her face against his collarbone. Aomine was now painfully aware of the twist of her body in his lap, the shaking of her shoulders, and her mouth that was pressed flush against his skin. He took a long, shuddering breath, praying to unknown gods for fortitude. Yet his hands were already beginning to betray him, slipping down from her head to her back, subtly pressing her body even closer to his. He’d remind her of where they were, and that would be enough, right? She’d surely back off then. “Satsuki-”

He hadn’t meant for his voice to be that low, or throaty. It was surely that which made Satsuki raise her head so quickly, with such wide, dark eyes. She stilled against him, and even the tears that pooled in her eyes did not fall. He stared helplessly back at her, entranced by his unconquerable feelings for her. 

“I’m still sad, Dai-chan. Fix me more.”

His breath was a line of hot hair that caught in his teeth. She didn’t know the effect her words had on him, nor how they could be taken, he was sure of it. That didn’t help him a blessed bit, however. Now the urge to pull her down and kiss her until she knew nothing but the taste of his lips was paramount, and unless he got her off his lap within the next thirty seconds, they were going to have problems. 

“Satsuki, we have to-”

“ _Please,_ Dai-chan. I can’t take it. You’re so warm. Please, just _fix_ me and make me _forget._ ”

The last, thin cord holding back his desire snapped. He sat up, bringing their noses close enough to rub together before he took her lips. “You asked for this, Satsuki-” His mouth slowly brushed against hers, as if giving her one last chance to back away. When she did nothing but sigh against his lips, however, he pressed them more firmly to hers, giving in entirely. 

He was not a complete novice at kissing, although his experience was limited to a foolhardy classmate who took him unawares, and an older woman in the bar he had visited once with Kise. His natural propulsive style was screened, and he spent long minutes moving his mouth slowly over hers. It afforded an intimacy neither of them knew, causing her to wiggle and squirm on his lap. Although _that_ went a long way towards stoking his desire, he held both of them back, keeping to the slow, nearly torturous rhythm. None of this was about him. She wanted to be distracted, she wanted to be _warm_ , and that was exactly what he would do for her. 

When her grip on his shoulder became uncomfortably tight, he lazily let his tongue trail along her lips. He did not probe, nor did not seek to overpower her, he simply moistened the kiss and waited to see what she would do. His hand squeezed reflexively at her hip when she opened her mouth to his in an obvious invitation. It ventured even lower when he caught her bottom lip between his teeth.

“ _Unnnh-”_ She caught herself too late, and Aomine’s half-lidded eyes caught the flush that was only now spreading over her cheeks. He nipped her again, lathing it generously afterwards. His hands began to smooth over her curves, dipping in the bend at her waist, gripping at her shoulders, stretching over her thighs. He was beginning to lose control. The tempo of their kiss was accelerating, and Satsuki no longer hid her own tongue primly behind her teeth. Her movements began to match his, and he found himself biting back a groan of his own when she caught his tongue between her lips and sucked. 

He pulled her closer, the embers of desire spreading throughout his body and his mind. Right and wrong were no longer a part of their interaction, and judging by the way Satsuki was squirming against him in an effort to change her position, she agreed. When he realized what she was trying to do he put a hand on either side of her waist and lifted her so that she could swing one knee to either side ofhim. Now she was perched above him and totally in control. She brought her hands to his face and demanded more, pushing him past his discipline with her mouth. His hands were everywhere now, no longer skimming but paying homage to the curves that had set the standard since he was twelve. Judging by her appreciative moans, Satsuki had no problem with his worship, and even encouraged him by rocking her hips against his. 

“Satsuki-” It was too much. Aomine couldn’t hold back much longer, and in a desperate attempt to cool down, pulled his mouth away from hers. Yet that was no better; now he knew exactly what Satsuki looked like with her eyes deep and dark, her hair mussed, and her skirt pushed halfway up her thighs. The most faithful object of his fantasies was now a reality, and without conscious direction he leaned in and slowly dragged his lips and teeth down her neck. 

Satsuki arced in his lap, and Aomine sucked hard reflexively. Her muffled whine cut through the movie, and the sound ended all of his rational thought. He brought his fingertips to her collarbone, where they traced the kanji of his name before slipping down. 

_“Daiki, yes-”_

He hadn’t realized he would be so aroused by the sound of his name. He certainly hadn’t been when she’d used it last night – but her saying it now turned his cock to steel and he was unable to keep from nudging it up against her. His long fingers massaged her cleavage, dipping down beneath the lace of her bra. It would be the realization of ninety percent of his wet dreams if he could just lower it enough to feel her nipple, and five percent more if he could take it into his mouth. He had to pull the cream colored garment down just a little further...

_Wait a second-_

In his lust-fueled fog, it took Aomine a long moment to realize the reason he now could so easily see the color of Satsuki’s bra. It was because the theatre lights were now on, leaving them in full view of whoever might enter the theatre. Satsuki, however, was slightly quicker on the uptake. She stilled against him, and her eyes were wide and afraid. The expression in them killed his ardor but not his excitement, which Satsuki clipped with her knee as she vaulted off his lap in an effort to escape. The pain forced him to bend over and take several deep breaths before he could attempt to go after her. By then it was too late. He stood, but she was already running through the double doors, and by the time he reached them she was nowhere in sight. 

_Fucking idiot you stupid fucking bastard you ruined_ everything _what the fuck were you_ doing _thinking with your dick?_

Aomine kicked the theatre door and swore loudly. He kicked it again, and was thinking about making a thing of kicking the goddamn door when he thought better of it and sank down to the ground in utter defeat. He covered his eyes with his hand not to hide tears, but to shut the world out. He had done it. He had gone against everything he had ever promised himself, and he had just lost his best friend in doing so. How could he have taken advantage of her like that? It didn’t matter that she had practically asked him to – he was the one with his heart on the line, and he should have never given in. 

_Now_ what was he supposed to do? He could try blowing up her phone with calls and texts; stakeout her house until she’d agree to listen to him. But what would he even say? How could he tell her that to him, what they’d just done wasn’t a mistake at all? That he loved her more than anyone, that he was fully prepared to change or postpone his life plans for her? It wasn’t fair to surprise her when she was barely over the initial shock of her own disappointed love. Yet it also was unacceptable to not reach out to her in apology, if nothing else. 

He blindly reached for his phone, punching in her long memorized number. As he suspected, it went straight to voicemail. “Satsuki. Text me when you get home, even if you don’t want to talk. Just so I know you’re ok. We can talk later.” Then, because he didn’t know what else to say, “I’m sorry.” _I’m sorry, I’m stupid, I’m mad, I’m frustrated. I want to punch a fucking hole in the wall, and I want to punch one in myself._ He hung up, letting his hand fall to the floor. He supposed the smartest thing to do was to give her time, and be prepared to not hear from her for a couple days. He would give her five, tops. They hadn’t spent that much time apart from each other since middle school, and he wasn’t sure how well he would function past then. 

For now, there was only one thing to do. He flicked through his contacts until he found a number he’d called only three times for as long as it had been in his phone. He selected it now, hoping he wouldn’t be interrupting anything. 

“...Hello?”

“You with Tetsu, right now?”

Kagami’s reply was a mixture of caution and embarrassment. “That’s- well, ugh. Yeah. Wanna’ talk to him? His phone’s on, you know.”

“No. Called you, didn’t I? I need a favor.” He sighed, grinding his palm into his forehead. God, this was embarrassing. Kagami was a decent guy who would keep his mouth shut, but still...

“Does this favor include Kuroko?” There was just a hint of possession in his voice, and it made Aomine smile wryly. Good for Tetsu, although bad for him if Kagami got any stupid ideas. 

“Kind of. It includes both of you, a basketball court, and kicking my ass. How’s that sound?”

“I’m not sure I should answer honestly. I am confused, though. Maybe a little concerned.” 

“Can you meet me in Toshigawa park in thirty minutes, or not?”

There was a short pause, and Aomine imagined Kagami was asking Kuroko what he thought about all this. He didn’t want to imagine any further, as there was an eighty percent possibility one or both were currently undressed. 

“Kuroko says yes, although he wants to know what’s going on. Are you sure you don’t wanna’ just talk to him...?”

Aomine grimaced. No. He didn’t want to do any talking until he had thoroughly punished himself. “Just tell him I fucked up. Kinda took his advice. Won’t feel better until...” _I get my ass handed to me. Need to be punished, or I won’t unsee Satsuki’s fear. “_ Until I lose.” 

Kagami’s trepidation was obvious. “...I’m handing the phone to Ku-”

Aomine hung up abruptly, unable to deal with Tetsu’s pointed insights. He’d see them soon enough, anyway. For now, he just needed a moment alone with his thoughts. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I really like Aomine. That’s why I put him through the wringer, I suppose...
> 
> I also really like saneman!Akashi, which is why I didn't give him a love interest, haha!
> 
> Only one part to go. If anyone was having them some HimuroxMurasakibara withdrawals, the next part is gonna' fix that. Also, Midorima is in it too, which automatically makes it my favorite.


	3. Happily Right Nows (Resolution)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no basuke!
> 
> Before you read:  
> Omikuji - Japanese paper fortunes, found in shinto shrines. Daikyou is the worst luck one can receive, and Daikichi is the best. You are supposed to wait between 2 hours and 2 weeks between one drawing and the next. 
> 
> Red string of fate- A popular belief that soul mates are tied by a red string, often connected to their left pinky finger (in Japanese mythology).

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 3:  Happily Right Nows (Resolution)**

  


**...**

**...**

**...**

Two days after Yousen's loss in his final Winter Cup, Murasakibara Atsushi found himself preparing lunch in Himuro Tatsuya's kitchenette. He was still not completely sure of how he got here (he knew it included blue raspberry candies, Kuroko's tiny dog, and a vague yet determined desire to steer clear of Aka-chin) but that didn't bother him at all. He liked cooking, liked Tokyo, like Muro-chin. If only Muro-chin would stop fidgeting like a trapped rabbit, life would be perfect.

...well, that and maybe some more of those candies. They really were a cut above where he expected them to be.

"You don't need to cook, really, Atsushi. We can, uh, just order out. Because it is Tokyo, and there is a lot of food here. And you like food!"

Fidgeting! He would not stop fidgeting, and saying nonsensical words! Didn't Muro-chin  _know_  what fidgeting and nonsense did to him? Adorable people doing adorable things did dangerous things to his heart, especially when they were smaller than him. Muro-chin should  _know_  that by now! Unless he hadn't told him.

_He_ _should_ _know_ _anyway_ _._

"Muro-chin, please calm down. I am cooking our favorite foods. Please stop fidgeting, or I will hit you with the wok."

That seemed to do the trick, as Muro-chin looked up at him with his slightly-exasperated-yet-mostly-amused look. Atsushi was very familiar with that look, as he had been on the receiving end of it at least once a day, back when they were in high school together. Seeing it now did further dangerous things to his heart, although he supposed it wasn't Muro-chin's fault that he was in love with him.

"Don't give me that look, Muro-chin. I am almost done. Will you set the table? Five more minutes." There. A complete sentence with no violence, and no hinting that the only thing he really wanted to eat was 6 foot tall, Japanese, and had a beauty mark underneath his right eye.

_Bad_ _,_ _Atsushi_. _Bad_ _,_ _bad_ _Atsushi_ _._

Even as he flipped their stir fry, he couldn't help but watch Himuro. He was so graceful, even while completing mundane tasks. There was something about the way he moved, so sleek and smooth, that made tension coil in Atsushi's stomach. He imagined this was how a panther felt before it pounced, if panthers could stalk their prey for two whole years...

Dinner was, as usual, quite good. Better than Kagami's cooking, and it was officially decided - earlier in the year they had staged a cook-off, wherein he placed first, Kagami second, and that Touou boy who apologized all the time in third. Atsushi didn't begrudge Kagami his cooking abilities; credit where credit was due. He did begrudge him the space he occupied in Himuro's heart, as well as the rings they both wore round their necks. Still, he had decided long ago that the dinner table had no room for arguments, Kagami-chin, or diet sodas, and so he said nothing.

He probably would have gone the rest of the evening without thinking of Kagami (Himuro must have tucked the ring beneath his shirt for once) had he not blatantly brought him up as they washed the dishes. "Don't tell Akashi-kun yet, but Taiga and Kuroko-kun are together now."

Atsushi frowned. Why on earth should he keep  _that_  from Aka-chin? Not that he was speaking to Aka-chin, currently. There was still a minute chance his eye would go all glinty again. "Muro-chin, Kaga-chin and Kuro-chin have played on the same team for three years now. They've been together for a loooong time." Silly Muro-chin and his lack of common sense. Sometimes, he really had to wonder how he'd survived this long.

Himuro was staring at him in absolute befuddlement. "You- you  _knew_ _?_ For that  _long_ _?_ Even I didn't think it could be a possibility until late last year..." He trailed off, confusion turning to calculation. "Atsushi. You know I'm talking about them dating, right?"

His mind was still on glinty eyes and loud, tiny people. "Who's dating Aka-chin? Are they scary too?"

"Akashi- no. Atsushi, pay attention, ok?" Himuro placed the last plate in the rack, and gently touched Atsushi's bicep. Consequently, Atsushi ground his feet into the floor and tried to think of unpleasant things to keep him from spinning around, pinning Himuro to the kitchen table, and enjoying a second course.

"Taiga and Kuroko-kun are dating. They'd like us to keep it quiet until they can tell Akashi-kun themselves."

Atsushi was glad that he had finished washing the last of the silverware when he still thought they were talking about Aka-chin, otherwise he would have dropped the cutlery all over the floor. "Kuro-chin...is making kisses with Kaga-chin?" Himuro smiled, and it was just as gentle and patient as normal. This was all wrong. Shouldn't Muro-chin be devastated? He knew what the ring really meant, even if Kaga-chin did not. How could he sit there and smile his mysterious smile as if he wasn't in pain?

"Well, I would imagine so. Taiga seemed quite serious about it when he came to tell me yesterday. He was happy though, and I'd imagine Kuroko-kun is even more so. Still, do you promise not to tell Akashi-kun?"

Why the hell was he still talking about Aka-chin? "Muro-chin, shut up about Aka-chin. Unless he's kissing them too, he has nothing to do with this."

Himuro looked at him like a man would look at an active bomb. A man who knew him less might have taken a step back. "Why are you angry about this, Atsushi? After all, this doesn't concern you either."

Stupid Muro-chin, and his inability to speak plainly and be honest. "Well why aren't you sad? You're more involved than me."

Himuro looked down. His smile did not fade, however, and he took a step closer to his friend in an attempt to soothe. "I am fine, Atsushi. Better than I thought I'd be. Actually-"

"You're  _lying."_ His growl was the only warning. Unpleasant thoughts became ineffective, and Atsushi pinned Himuro back against the kitchen table in a series of concise movements. He loomed over him, aware that he had crossed the line but was unable to back away. "Stop lying, Himuro. I don't like it when people lie."

Himuro looked up at him with less fear than was warranted. In fact, there was something in his eyes that signaled something akin to excitement. "And I don't like it when you don't listen to me, Atsushi. I told you that I'm fine, why do you need to make something of it?"

Atsushi's huge hands clenched down onto the table. Leaning over Himuro like this was intoxicating, both with his clear dominance and the proximity to his friend. He was always so  _careful_  about his size, but with him he didn't have to be. "But you...you love Kaga-chin. How can you be fine when he loves someone else?"  _I_ _am_ _not_ _fine_ _when_ _you_ _love_ _someone_ _else_ _._ _Why_ _should_ _you_ _be_ _any_ _different_ _?_

Himuro set his shoulders, not backing down from the giant. They were only a few inches away, and Atsushi couldn't tell why Muro-chin wasn't pushing him away yet. He always had before, whenever he had done something like this in the past. Yet perhaps the definitiveness of this encounter was confusing Himuro. He had never been this forthright before.

"I do love Taiga. It's silly to deny that. But it's not enough to  _be_  with him, and I think that it's the wrong kind of love for  _that_ , anyway-"

The blood thrumming in his veins was driving him mad. That must be why it was so hard to hear, and how his hands were given free reign to clamp themselves on the table behind Himuro's back. He was so close to him now, close enough to mark the rapid rise and fall of Himuro's shoulders, and to feel the puffs of his breath against his cheek. "Make this easy for me, Muro-chin. What are you trying to say?"

The hitch in his breath was small, yet noticeable. "I don't love him enough, I suppose-"

Enough was enough. He had been burning away Kaga-chin's shadow for far too long, and to hear it dispelled so easily by Himuro himself was enough to snap his control. From one moment to the next there was no airspace between them as Atsushi pushed him back against the tabletop, and then pushed his lips against Himuro's.

At first Atsushi held himself perfectly still, sure he could feel the thrum of Himuro's heartbeat through his lips. Instinctively he knew he should give Himuro time to acclimate, but the urge to cover Himuro with his body was too much for him to ignore. So he began to kiss him, slow and deep, as if doing so would infuse his feelings and his claim over him into his skin.

Himuro hummed against his lips, and in his heightened state he couldn't tell if it was submissive or an attempt to speak. Deciding it really didn't matter, Atsushi dipped his tongue into Himuro's mouth, sweeping it languorously against Himuro's own. Now Himuro was practically vibrating against him, and his muffled sounds were obviously assent. His hands clutched at Atsushi's broad shoulders, and he could feel burgeoning stiffness where their hips met, signaling Himuro's interest. It was too much. Atushi pressed harder, rubbing their lengths together as he angled Himuro's jaw for better access. It was this movement that momentarily freed his mouth, however, and Himuro used this chance to speak.

"Atsushi, wait-"

He pouted. This was not a good time for talking, with fire flickering in his belly and excitement in his fingertips. "Do you not like me, Muro-chin?" He licked a wet line from his neck to the base of his ear, and delighted in Himuro's shuddering frame and fluttering eyelashes.

"No, I do, but-"

Another lick, and this time he trailed up further, letting his tongue curl around the lobe itself. "Do you not like this?"

Himuro gasped and twitched his legs together, writhing against Atsushi's body. "No, this is good. Very good.  _Ahh_ _-_ "

Atsushi spread his fingers, extending through Himuro's hair and forcing his eyes to his. "Then why am I waiting?"

Below him, Himuro lay deliciously disheveled. His eyes were wide and dark, and his breath came in little pants. He had about four more seconds to respond before Atsushi ravaged him anyway. "I don't want to wait anymore, Muro-"

"You can't give me what I want."

Atsushi's eyes narrowed, and he began to glower. " _What_ _."_

Himuro winced and looked away, conscious that he was acting like a girl yet unable to stop. "What I want is unfair to ask of you. It's...look. Making me happy would make you unhappy. So even though I like you, and want you, this is probably a bad thing. We should...stop."

Atsushi growled again, and the sound of it made Himuro's lips part. "Why are you deciding stupid things like that, Muro-chin? Why don't you tell me what you want, first?"

Himuro's eyes closed in mortification. "It's not something that's easy to talk about, ok? Especially now."

Atsushi bent his mouth to his neck, and slowly bit down. It took very little experimentation to see how well Himuro reacted to this, especially when his back arched off the table. " _Tell_ _me_ _."_

" _Nngh_ _!_  Jesus, Atsushi - fine. What I want is  _this_. This  _hunger_. Being  _hunted_ _._  And of course I know you can do it, I've seen that part of you on the court. But it makes you unhappy. You're not the type to always burn - you like things to be simple and easy and calm. I always want passion, and asking that of you is unfair."

Atushi pulled back, and looked steadily down at Himuro, no hint of expression in his eyes. Himuro looked back, trying to maintain the same equanimity. Then, Atsushi leaned in and bit Himuro's nose.

"Ow!"

"Muro-chin. You can be so stupid sometimes." He leaned in to bite Himuro's ear, and the response was much more favorable. "I like to be calm, yes. But not with everything." He took the lobe into his mouth and sucked. "I've been waiting a long time for you, Muro-chin. I'm done with holding myself back. You're not going to stop me. You can complain about my passion when it's over, because now it is time to  _feast_ _."_

Himuro shuddered, falling back against the table. Like a shadow, Atsushi moved with him, covering him the moment he landed. Then, everything was spark and friction, open mouths and twisting bodies. Atsushi left Himuro no time to recover his wits, and this time, his dominance was established so clearly that it left no room for debate.

...

After a satisfyingly long time, wherin Atsushi was sated and Himuro was won, the two made their way to the bedroom. Himuro was unsteady on his feet, and his mind was reeling. He had always assumed ultimate passion came in the form of wild, ravenous tigers, and had set his standard such. Yet Atsushi had been as a monsoon; flooding him without respite, blowing away all his doubts, destroying any thoughts of anyone else. It was a struggle to summon up enough energy to say what he truly wanted to. "I'm glad it was you, Atsushi."

The force of nature smiled, sated for now. "You better be. I'm glad it was me too."

…

…

…

…

…

"Hello?"

"Kuroko-chii! You finally picked up! Are you free?"

"No."

"Then why did you-"

"You wouldn't stop calling if I didn't."

Halfway across Tokyo, Kise pouted. "So mean! Can't we talk for a few minutes? I have big news for you!"

"I'm sure you do. Well. I suppose it won't kill me."

"Kuroko-chii is so strange sometimes. Of course it won't kill you! I confessed to Aomine-chii!"

Not for the first time, Kuroko entertained the likelihood of Kise-kun being on drugs. All that  _perky_ _._  "Well. That was...unexpected."

"I got shot down, though!"

Yep. Definitely on  _something_ _._  "You sound fairly happy about this."

"Well, I wasn't at first. But then I called Kasamatsu-senpai, and he made everything better."

Kuroko could vaguely remember Kaijou's ex-captain, and comforting was not the word he would use. "Did he now..."

"Yep! He swore at me for a while for waking him up - ahh, I called him late the night of the party - but then he said I had to buy him coffee to make up for it. So I did! And then we had our date, and he yelled at me some more, and told me to 'get the hell over that lousy Touou bastard.' So I did!"

Kuroko spat out a mouthful of tea all over Kagami's kitchen table. " _What_ _?_ "

"I said-"

"No. I heard. What I actually meant to ask was if you are currently drunk."

"So mean, Kuroko-chii! It's not even 2PM yet!"

Kuroko glanced around for a towel before responding. The tea-spit was rather close to the edge. "Kise-kun, you can't possibly be over your long term infatuation with Aomine-kun just because your old captain told you to do so."

"Well. He also told me that, 'if that stupid bastard doesn't want you, go after someone else, dumbass!' That was what really clinched it."

If Kise was to be believed, that was twice now that Kasamatsu had called Aomine a bastard. He wondered if Kasamatsu would have been as harsh had he been able to see Aomine last night during their pickup 'game.' "I still do not understand, Kise-kun. Please explain this so that a sober person might understand."

Kise sighed, and it was the sigh of the long-suffering. "I am no longer in love with Aomine-chii, Kuroko-chii. This is because I am now in love with Katsamatsu-senpai."

Kuroko gave up. Any more effort to understand what on god's name Kise was talking about would end up in brain damage. "Ahhh."

"Yes. I realized it right then. I'd much rather be in love with someone who cares for me so much that they can yell at me, and tell me when I do things wrong. So as soon as he told me to find someone else, I did! And then I kissed him."

That pierced through Kuroko's daze. "You  _what_ _?_ "

"I kissed him!"

"...And that worked?"

"Like a charm. He was pretty embarrassed about it, but he kicked me far more gently than usual. I am extremely hopeful."

"Why in public?"

"Why not? I made sure to sparkle extra hard so as to blind any spectators."

"...If you say so."

"Don't sound so put out, Kuroko-chii! You won't have to worry about being spied on in public either. You just have to use misdirection!"

Kuroko paused, towel in hand. The tea began to spill onto the floor. " _What_ _."_

Kise, oblivious, plowed on. "Oh, you know. When you and Kagami-chii want to have public displays of affection, you can just use your misdirection and no one will know. Well, except maybe Takao-chii. And Akashi-chii. But what are the odds they'll be there to see you?"

Kagami walked into the kitchen, took one look at the tea and Kuroko's deadly glower, and walked right back out.

"Kuroko-chii?"

"Kise-kun. Please do not speak about...kissing ever again. I cannot answer for my actions if you do."

Kise very belatedly took the hint. "Ara - are you guys  _still_ not together yet? I thought for sure you'd tell him after the Cup finals..."

Kuroko ground his teeth and was about to hang up before he realized that this was, if not what he wanted, the best opportunity to tell Kise. "No. We are. But we haven't told Akashi-kun yet-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" Kise's high pitched jubilation went on for several minutes, but Kuroko took the phone away from his ear, sparing himself the aggravation and damaged eardrums. He only tuned back in when the decibel level dropped dramatically. "Congratulations, Kuroko-chii! Ahhh but I am still jealous. Did you tell me first?"

"No."

"Aomine-chii, then?"

No. "Yes."

"And Himuro-chii? Does he know?"

" _Yes_ _."_

"What about-"

"It's only you three. Oh, and...Momoi-san."

Kise hesitated. He had known about Momoi's feelings longer than  _she_  had, and that was saying something. "How did she take it?"

"Aomine-kun is handling it. I haven't spoken with her directly. But I think...in the end it will be fine."  _She_ _'_ _s_ _probably_ _worrying_ _about_ _something_ _else_ _entirely_ _,_ _right_ _now_ _._

Vague suspicions Kise had entertained since early high school solidified. If he was correct, then he truly never stood a chance. "Well, if Aomine-chii can't make her feel better, I will! We will watch girly movies and talk about Kasamatsu-senpai. Did you know - for such an angry person, he has the softest lips-"

"I am hanging up now, Kise-kun."

"Ennnh? But Kuroko-chii-"

Kuroko ended the call, staring thoughtfully at the tea dripping down to the floor. He would clean it later. Right now, he wanted to see his boyfriend, and not necessarily because he had just gotten out of the bath. He found him in the living room, rubbing his hair down with a towel and watching an American tv show on Netflix. Kuroko sidled up next to him, and plopped down into his lap.

"Eh, Ah! Oh, Kuroko. Jeez, sometimes you still surprise me when you do that." Kuroko hid his smile against Kagami's collarbone when he naturally shifted back to allow Kuroko more room. Kagami was, as he had expected, a very considerate and thoughtful boyfriend, even if he was still rather rough at the edges. He loved how comfortable it was to be with him, and how little had changed after his confession two days ago. Although perhaps he was wrong in terming the change as something small. There was nothing small about Kagami-kun, and that included his latent voraciousness in the bedroom.

Yet now was the time for cuddling, as mandated by Kuroko.  _Couples_ _need_ _to_ _cuddle_  he had told Kagami quite seriously.  _Even_ _when_ _they_ _are_ _both_ _boys_ _._

_Even_ _when_ _one_ _is_ _invisible_ _?_  Kagami had asked, a challenge in his smile.

_Especially_ _then_ ,  _Taiga_ _-_

"Man, when it rains, it pours."

Kuroko collected himself. Remembering what happened next was not conducive to cuddle time. "It is not currently raining. Or is this American wisdom? Tell me more, Kagami-kun."

Kagami scowled down at the boy in his lap, wondering at his helplessness as he casually wrapped his arms around him. He had never experienced this urge to touch before, to hold both casually and carnally. "It just means everything happens at once, you know? All this drama with your friends - it all started with that party."

Kuroko hummed thoughtfully, luxuriating in Kagami's warmth. "They are your friends too, you know. I am fairly sure Midorima-kun likes you better than me, now."

Kagami snorted. "There is no way. He mostly just glares at me. Although it's kinda' nice speaking English with him. His English is pretty good for someone who never really hears it."

Kuroko cocked his head, and fit his hand within Kagami's. "He speaks English with you? When? I didn't know he practiced outside of school."

Kagami threaded his fingers through Kuroko's. "Oh, whenever I see him, I guess. Generally not when anyone but Takao is around, though." He hesitated before continuing. "I think he's going to study in America. Himuro said Alex was scouting him, and he hasn't said no."

"And what of Kagami-kun? Is  _he_  going to study in America?"

Kagami breathed deeply before letting his head fall onto Kuroko's shoulder. "I...I still don't want to leave you behind. I really, really don't. Especially not now."

"What if I told you that my three top choices have extensive study-abroad options?"

Kagami tightened his hold, saying nothing.

"Kagami-kun-"

"Yeah. I know." He tilted Kuroko's face so he could kiss him on the mouth. "I'll go. I'll regret it otherwise." He kissed him again, long and lingering. "It just feels so final. If I stay there and have a career in basketball, how am I going to come back and be with you in Japan? If we break up over this I don't want to go. Don't make this a matter of priorities, Tetsuya, or you'll just get mad at me again."

Even in the middle of this discussion, the sound of his given name sent tingles up Kuroko's spine. "Well then. Perhaps this is the time to tell you that my top choice has an integrative English program, and if I do well enough, I could transfer into one of several American colleges within two years. Being on the same continent would help, no?"

"Yeah, but only in the short term. You should be focusing on child care, 'cuz that's what you want to go into, right?"

"There are children in America, Kagami-kun. I am fairly sure of this."

"Wh- but you-" Kagami took Kuroko's face in his hands, staring directly at his eyes so there could be no confusion. "Are you telling me you want to live in America? Kuroko, that's a big step. You're always on my case for being so American, and you've never even  _been_  there-"

"It is better if I go there on a trial term first, then. Whether as an exchange student or as a full-time student I will experience it. Then, if I can manage there, perhaps I can stay."  _If_ _we_ _are_ _still_ _together_  was the unspoken between them both. Neither feared it, however. That was the strength of their bond.

"But- your family...your friends.. _everything_ _you_ _know_  is in Japan."

Kuroko pushed his palms into Kagami's cheeks, garnering his full attention.

"Hey-ouch!"

"Kagami-kun is being overly dramatic. There are things in America that I like very much, like vanilla shakes and dogs and basketball. My friends I can talk on the internet, and half of them have money enough to come see us, if they really want. As I have already said there are children in America so I can simply teach them. Most importantly, that is where Kagami-kun will be, and I have no intention of leaving him alone. He will probably come to ruin if I do."

"I will not-" Kagami cut himself off, scowling down when he realized the corner he'd been boxed into. "Ok. I probably would."

Kuroko smiled his most triumphant smile. "See? I suppose we both will just have to go to America, eventually. I will get used to how big everything is. And to make up for it, you should probably marry me."

"Thinking that far ahead, are we?"

Kuroko nodded in complete seriousness. "Yes. I decided a long time ago that Kagami-kun will be my bride. It was probably the cooking that did it. Or the eyebrows."

The eyebrows in question rose. "Out of everything about me, you only like those two things? Not even playing basketball with me?"

"Kagami-kun is sly. Is he looking for compliments?"

"Ye-No! No! No, I'm just curious-"

"In that case, I will continue telling Taiga all the things I like about him. For every compliment he must take off an article of clothing."

"I-but! Argh. Tetsuya, you're going to be the death of me, you know."

"Then to begin: I like Taiga's sense of exaggeration..."

…

…

…

…

…

It was at 11:37 PM - over 24 hours after he disappeared - that Midorima Shintarou finally came home. It was in a metaphorical sense, as the home he actually returned to was Takao's. He turned up unannounced, merely ringing the doorbell until Takao dragged himself out of bed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. What do you wa-" Takao froze, door half opened. There was Shin-chan, shuffling nervously on his front step; frowning, shivering, and utterly adorable.

"Good evening, Takao. May I come in, nanodayo?" He tried to smile, and the attempt broke through Takao's shock. Without explicit direction, Takao found himself hurtling towards Midorima, throwing his arms around him and gripping him tightly. He then kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! Takao! What are you doing?!"

His shoulders hitched and he shoved his face harder into Midorima's chest. He certainly wasn't going to let Shin-chan know he was crying, at least not until after he'd given him a piece of his mind. "Shin-chan you were...you can't just  _leave_  like that- you fucking  _disappeared_  and I had no idea where you went and I searched all over Tokyo for you and  _no_ _one_  knew where you were, not even Akashi-chan and-"

Midorima stiffened against him, and the hand that he had placed on top of Takao's head clenched. "You spoke with Akashi? I thought you hated him."

Yet Takao would not be sidetracked. "Well we're friends now because  _someone_  hit it and quit it and didn't have the decency to call from a pay phone! Do you know how worried I was? How could you do that? Do you hate me now? Is that why you left?"

Midorima squeezed him more tightly before responding. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"BECAUSE YOU LEFT!" Takao couldn't hold it in anymore, and began bawling against Midorima's shoulder. The shooting guard winced, yet didn't let go. "Wer-were you a-a-a-afraid of me? Even your mo-mo-mother didn't know where you we-were." He could barely speak through his tears, yet Shin-chan didn't let go. In fact, Midorima held him until Takao's next door neighbor flicked on an outside light, disturbed by the wailing this late at night.

"Takao. We should go inside, nanodayo. We are waking the neighbors."

Takao sniffled but pulled away from him. He walked back inside, shoulders slumped. He felt the winter cold now that he wasn't ensconced in Midorima's arms, and wondered how long Shin-chan had stood out there to be chilled through like that. He felt a surge of pity and shoved it back down. Askashi-chan was right. How could Shin-chan leave like that, and not even contact him to tell him he was safe? How dare he treat him like this! His rage burned away his sorrow, and he spun around to unleash Hell's fury upon Midorima...only to find him down on one knee. He looked down comically, attempting to regroup. Yet then his hand was taken, and Takao had only a moment to decipher the unexpected expression on Midorima's face - exhaustion foremost, but also nervousness and hope in equal measure.

"Takao. I have a very important question for you. I know you are angry, but please answer truthfully, nodayo." Without breaking eye contact or letting go of Takao's hand, Midorima reached into his coat pocket with his free hand to withdraw a slip of paper. "Do you love me?"

Takao's rage was perfectly balanced with his confusion. This pose...this question...it could only mean one thing. But Shin-chan was Japanese. What was going on, here? "I- yes. I'm really mad at you, but yes."

Midorima smiled gratefully, and it further stemmed Takao's anger. God, why couldn't he just stay mad at him? "Good. It took me 29 shrines, but I was finally able to procure a daikichi omikuji in terms of our relationship. With this, I feel confident that we can successfully face the future together." Midorima took a deep breath, clearly nervous. "So. Ta-  _Kazunari_ _._ Will you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?"

Takao blinked. His mind was wrapped in a warm fog, making it difficult to wrap his mind around simple concepts. Clearly Shin-chan couldn't have just said what he thought he'd said. He should take everything a step at a time, just so he could understand what Shin-chan  _really_  meant to say.

"...29 shrines?"

Midorima squeezed his hand. "Yes. It took that many. Please do not ask how many daikyou I drew. I could not return until I had drawn a successful one."

"...relationship?"

Midorima's mouth tightened into a familiar scowl. The worry in his eyes was new, however. "I had assumed we were in one after that night, nanodayo. Perhaps this was all too precipitous of me-"

"You really want to marry me?" Takao's voice was a whisper that cut through Midorima's rising tone. "Even though we're Japanese? In Japan? And men?"

"Takao-"

"Even if your parents never accept you? Or if your friends hate you? Or if you get fired from jobs?"

" _Takao_ _-"_

_"_ And what if-"

" _Yes_ _._  Yes to any and all of your questions, Takao. I wouldn't ask if I didn't mean it, nanodayo. So will you just say yes already?"

Takao's head flopped to the left. "But men can't get married in Japan-"

_"_ _Takao_ _will_   _you_ _or_   _will y_ _ou_   _not_   _just_ _marry_ _me_ _-"_

Takao gave up. He didn't understand what was happening, but there was such a powerful joy spreading throughout his body he no longer cared. He shakily bent down so that he was now eye to eye with Midorima, and kissed him firmly. He would have continued doing so until the earth had turned to dust if, after a few long minutes, Midorima hadn't stopped him.

"Takao. I need a verbal response."

The joy made him giddy, and he couldn't stop touching Shin-chan. He kept kissing his face, going so far as to push his glasses askew so he could kiss the crinkles at the corner of his eyes. "Do you promise to never leave again?" He was finally beginning to catch up to the gravity of the situation, and his breath caught in his throat. Married to Shin-chan? Waking up next to him, eating with him, and arguing with him everyday? Best yet, not having to share him with whomever his parents decided was the best option to carry on the Midorima name? He had to be dreaming; such wondrous things couldn't actually happen...

"That all depends on whether you say yes or not, Takao. You have left me waiting for a long time, and I am prepared to hit you very hard if you won't just answer me already."

Takao beamed at Midorima, only made happier by his lover's embarrassed scowl. "Shin-chan, I love you so much. Yes, I will marry you. So never leave me like that again."

This time, it was Midorima who leaned in to kiss him. Takao could taste the relief in that kiss, and for a long time they clung to each other, kneeling in the foyer of Takao's home. Eventually, the quiet  _click_  of a closing door brought them back to reality. Midorima looked over towards the stairs, eyes wide. "I thought your parents were in Hokkaido?"

Takao grinned as he got to his feet. He reached down to take his fiance's hand and help him. "Yeah, but they left me with the little sister, who was just as worried about you as I was. She totally has a crush on you, you know. She's gonna' be so mad when we tell her about the wedding."

Midorima gave him a look of open horror. "She likes  _me?_ Good god, and I thought it was bad when my little sister liked  _you."_  He stumbled, hand instinctively catching on the wall. "Our sisters falling in love with us is a disturbing concept. We should tell your family soon. It will be a kinder way of deterring them."

Takao laughed as he toed open his door. "That's one way of putting it, although it doesn't help your sister much. Ah-" Takao spun, clasping his partner's arms. "Did you call your parents? Your mom called me the other day, and I told her you were undergoing a quest to meet Oha Asa. She was worried, Shin-chan. Does she know you're here now?"

Midorima nodded curtly. "I called her yesterday night, and told her I would come home tomorrow morning. Oha Asa was a nice touch, nanodayo. I doubt she believed you, though."

Takao grimaced. "Well, I was a little panicky, ok? And I really had no idea where you were. I asked pretty much every basketball player in Tokyo before getting drunk with Akashi-chan, and-"

Midorima's eyes grew comically large. "You did  _what_  with  _who_ _?"_

Takao's head tilted questioningly. "It was his idea - he seemed pretty stressed out. But after three glasses of sake he was a lot better. Actually, I think we got along pretty well-" Takao cut off, remembering the dangerous flash in Akashi's eye when he spoke of revenge. Ah. He should probably take care of that. Kissing Shin-chan's indignant squawks away, he pulled out his cell and typed in a quick message. "Are we keeping our engagement a secret?"

Midorima scowled, and adjusted his glasses. Takao's stomach flipped at the inherent lord he wanted to lick this man crazy. " _Yes_ _._  We haven't even told our parents, Takao-"

"Akashi-chan will straight up go crazy on your ass if we don't tell him."

Midorima held his pained expression as he considered. " _Fine_ _."_

Takao pressed  _send_ , and pulled Shin-chan down to the bed. "Done! Now we are going to sleep, Shin-chan. You look wrecked. Did you spend the night in a hotel?"

Midorima shrugged off his coat and carefully removed his shoes. "No. I simply found a 24 hour cafe. I used my money on travel, and omikuji."

Takao heart threatened to expand past the confines of his ribcage, so he wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him down to the bed, half-dressed. "Shin-chan, I have already told you about my heart, and what it does when you make it love you. You have to have mercy on me. Otherwise I will simply put a ring on you right now and not even wait for the wedding."

"Ah. I almost forgot, nanodayo." Midorima removed his hand from Takao's clutches and rummaged in his front pocket. From it he pulled two thick strings, and set to work tying one around Takao's left wrist. Even in the semi-darkness, Takao could see it was red.

"I figured it was impractical for either of us to wear an engagement ring, so I got this instead. You should know about the red string of fate. So if we both wear one, it will have to do until we...make this official. Now tie this on my wrist, nodayo." He presented his right wrist, and Takao slowly wound the string around it, tying it carefully at the ends. There was something holy in this moment, and all the frantic emotions of the last two days paled in comparison to this. When he finished, Takao bent his head and kissed the inside of Midorima's wrist, lingering over the pale blue veins. He glanced up to see Midorima looking down at him with hooded eyes, although his stifled yawn a moment later postponed any thoughts of consummation. Takao smiled as he pulled Shin-chan down next to him, snuggling close.

Takao's phone vibrated in his pocket, and he reached for it automatically. The message was from Akashi, and he glanced over at Midorima before he read it out loud. "Well. On the plus side, I think Akashi-chan has forgiven you."

Midorima sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. "Read it to me now, when I am too tired to care, nanodayo."

"Yes, Princess Shin-chan. ' _Kazunari_ _._ _Tell_ _Shintarou_ _to_ _call_ _me_ _in_ _the_ _morning_ _._ _We_ _have_ _a_ _wedding_ _to_ _plan_ _.'"_ He laughed at Midorima's exaggerated groan, and began rubbing little circles on his lover's back. "There may be advantages to telling Akashi-chan before your parents. If they disagree, he can simply mad-eye them into submission. But we'll worry about that in the morning."

"Hnn." Midorima was exhausted, and it showed. Takao wasn't much better, and the boys settled down without any more fuss. As they drifted off to sleep Takao found he had one last thing to say, however. "You know, Western style was a nice touch."

"I assumed you would want a Western ceremony, so I thought it should match, nanodayo."

"I love you so much, Shin-chan."

"...I know."

…

…

…

…

...

Just as Midorima's voyage ended, Satsuki's begun.

 “ _I’m sorry, Satsuki, we haven’t seen Daiki all day. You really can’t get ahold of him on his cell?”_

_“Oh, he probably just forgot to charge it, that lazy guy. But if he’s not here, I think I know where he’ll be. Sorry for bothering you this late at night!”_

_“You’re welcome here anytime, Satsuki. Just tell my wayward son to get his butt home when you find him!”_

That had been nearly 30 minutes ago. Since then, she had visited all but one of the lit basketball courts in the area, and she still hadn't found Aomine. There was a reason for that, of course - she had saved his favorite court for last. Although she spent the entirety of the last 24 hours thinking of nothing but his feelings, her own, and what she should do, she was still mildly terrified of seeing him again. She used this time as a means of buffering her resolve, yet certain memories kept flooding in.

_His mouth was hot against her own, and the span of his hands caused her heart to hammer wildly_ _in_ _her chest. The world had narrowed down to his taste and his scent, the fire strafing her body, and the powerful body below her own. She needed him so badly, without knowing what that entailed. Yet every kiss brought her closer to understanding, and by the time he turned his attention to h_ _er_ _neck she knew: she wanted this. She needed this. She needed_ him.

Satsuki shook her head wildly. This was not the time for  _that_ _._ It was bad enough that she had dreamed of the...event. Her waking thoughts needed to be directed towards the solution, not  _that_ _._ Remembering the aching tenderness in his touch that contrasted so deliciously with the hunger in his expression would only weaken her, make her unable to stand by her decision.

_The lights came on in the theatre and in her mind simultaneously. The sudden awareness was as terrifying as it was jarring, and before she could consciously decide to do so, she had vaulted over his lap in order to get away. She knew how fast he was, how easily he could catch her. In her panicked state, the only safe place she could think of was the women's bathroom. She managed to duck inside, throwing herself behind the cement partition before her shaking legs gave out, and she sank to the floor. She couldn't even make it to the relative safety of a stall - there was no door, and Dai-chan could walk right in. Yet would he? Or would he be as frazzled as her, and unable to think straight?_

Satsuki came to a halt, staring at her shadow that was elongated by the streetlight. She had never been afraid of Aomine before. She knew that he would never try to hurt her. Yet she had been so scared then, pressing herself against the white cement, barely coherent enough to pray for solitude.

...perhaps scared wasn't the best word. Inflamed. Overstimulated.  _Aroused_ _._ All of them together left her a quaking mess that she was utterly incapable of dealing with. Her feelings for Tetsu-kun had never left her like this; then, she was always in control. Clearly, with Aomine that wasn't the case.

_There was barely enough time to quiet her ragged inhales before a loud sound and familiar voice caught her attention. Dai-chan, swearing. Judging by the rhythmic slamming noise, he was probably punching or kicking something, as well. The thought that Dai-chan could be feeling anything like she did now was a sobering one, and by this point she was just rational enough to wonder at her instinct to go and make sure that he was all right. Yet then the noise ceased, and the silence became deafening. She began to tremble again - was this when he would come and find her? Stalk her like a hunter would its prey, and catch her once more? She could see him so clearly in her mind's eye, approaching her with the intensity he reserved for basketball. At this moment, she was equal parts terror and exhilaration, and she no longer had the strength to run were he to want her again._ _At this moment, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to._

_She could hear the beep of his cell phone buttons, and knew who he must be calling._ " _Satsuki. Text me when you get home, even if you don't want to talk. Just so I know you're ok. We can talk later."_

It was a good thing she always turned her cell off whenever she went to the movies. Hearing his voice in that defeated tone was bad enough. All she could think of was how he must have sounded like that in middle school, but he had never directed it towards her. Was this how Tetsu-kun had felt when Aomine had first blossomed? No, it couldn't haven't have been this bad - she was the cause of his pain, as well as suffering from the backlash.

_She sat there for a long time, fighting the urge to run over to him, throw herself into his lap, and surrender. Now that the initial panic had passed, her desire began creeping up on her again - it would feel so good to burn in his flame, and when it was over she would be reborn. She would be someone else, want new things, and experience new pain. Yet she held still, thoughts whirling so quickly that she couldn't just decide._

_On the other side of the wall, she could hear_ _Dai-chan_ _calling someone else. At first she feared it was her_ _self_ _again, but when she realized it was Kagamin, she was amazed - why on earth would Dai-chan be calling_ him?

_"..._ _It includes both of you, a basketball court, and kicking my ass. How's that sound?_

" _...Just tell him I fucked up. Kinda took his advice. Won't feel better until…_

_"...Until I lose."_

Satsuki closed her eyes. It was strange that three little words could bring about a realization of this magnitude. Truly, it would be better termed a paradigm shift, or at least an epiphany. That she could make Dai-chan want to  _lose_  was even more frightening than the experience they had shared, and that fear changed everything. At the time she hadn't been able to coherently explain her feelings, and she doubted she could do much better now. The change wrought in her took a long time to decipher, even to this muddled extent. Yet even then she knew, bone-deep and beyond question: Dai-chan was in love with her.

She was close enough now to hear the dull echo of a basketball hitting pavement, and to determine the lone player on the court was who she was looking for. She froze, heart pounding loudly in her ears. Even though she had made up her mind, and knew exactly what she had to do, she was still frightened of moving forward. How would he look at her? What would he say? She hadn't warned him that she was coming, what if he just up and ran? The image of Dai-chan bolting away in terror was enough to make her giggle, and with that image in mind she stepped past the wire fence and onto the court itself.

"Dai-chan. It's getting late. Your parents are looking for you."

If he froze for an instant upon hearing her voice, he covered it well, crouching into position for a three-point shot. "Ahhh. Thanks. I'll come back soon." He continued with his shot by rushing in for the rebound, not once looking her way.

Satsuki's hands found their way to her hips, and annoyance began to seep through the cracks of her nervousness. He didn't get to avoid her like this, not when she had finally mustered up the courage to go through with this! He was the one who had wanted to talk in the first place! "Dai-chan. Maybe we can walk back together? It's late, and I would feel better if I was with someone." There. Let him wiggle out of  _that_.

She could see from the slump of his shoulders that he'd sighed. He  _still_  wasn't looking at her. "I'll call Ryou, then. Give me a minute to find my phone."

Satsuki's eyes widened, and she completely forgot her fear. He was going to call Sakurai Ryou to protect her? While she had grown fond of Touou's shooting guard over the last few years, she knew that were something to happen,  _she_  would be protecting  _him_ _!_  " _Dai_ _-_ _chan_ _._ " She used her best  _I_ _mean_ _business_  voice, the one she had inherited from her mother. "Stop fooling around. We need to talk."

He finally looked at her, and she was pleased to see he looked worried. Such was the terror of her mother's displeasure. "I figured you would need more time. Are you sure you want to talk now?"

Or perhaps he was afraid of her, just as she had been afraid of him. Maybe he thought she would dropkick him into next year for staining her purity? Well if he feared it, perhaps it was something she _should_  do. Just not right now. "Yes. We are going to talk right now." Then, because she was feeling magnanimous, she continued. "Would you like to go first, or should I?"

He looked at her with a complicated expression on his face. She could determine pain and disbelief, but the rest… "Just...say what you have to say. I'll make my apologies at the end of it." He forced the basketball to a standstill at his feet, and crossed his arms.

Satsuki swallowed nervously. She had wanted him to look at her, but now that he was and she couldn't read his expression, she began to rethink her ideas. It didn't help that now that she was standing in front of him, she doubted her epiphany. If Dai-chan was in love with her, would he be acting like this? Would he be this distant and regretful? "I...first, I have a question. May I ask it?"

"If you gotta'." Aomine rolled his shoulders, and Satsuki's mouth went dry. She had touched those muscles, gripped them tightly. She was struck by the sudden urge to do so again.

First things first, however. "Why did you kiss me?" She watched the shadow chase across his face, and she knew he was thinking of reasons. She could think of several herself: she was in his lap, she was crying, she practically begged for it. She exhaled slowly and wondered which one he would use.

"You were sad. I wanted to help. It was wrong, though. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry."

"Then why were you so upset when I ran? Why did you call Kagamin and tell him to defeat you?"

Aomine's eyes opened wide in shock. "You- you heard that? You were  _there?"_ He reached out for her, but pulled his arms back immediately. "Fucking shit, Satsuki. I thought you'd run."

She scowled at his language, but the way he'd jerked back turned the scowl into a sad frown. "I hid in the girls bathroom. But that's not important. Dai-chan, do you…" Her voice failed her, and she had to swallow before she tried again. "Do you love me?"

His eyes raked over her face, and she was reminded of their walk home a few days ago, the night after they'd defeated Rakuzan. He had looked at her like this when she'd told him of her plan to confess to Tetsu-kun. Yet this time, his lack of reaction was much more important. She should have realized it then, or at one hundred other points in their past: losing Tetsu-kun was painful, but not unbearable. Losing Dai-chan was simply impossible.

He looked her straight in the eye. "No, I don't. That's not why I did that. So don't worry about it so much-"

Satsuki's physical state was sub par, at the best of times. Her strength was lacking, her stamina null, and her aim a joke. Yet something greater guided her, and when she threw her cellphone in a fit of rage, it hit him dead on the forehead.

"What the fuck, Satsuki?!"

She was unsurprised to find that she was crying. "Stop lying, Ahomine! What is the point of lying about it now? You think I don't know? Tell me the  _truth_ , Dai-chan!"

Aomine scowled as he rubbed his forehead, stepping over her cellphone as he moved closer to her. "If you already know everything then why are you asking, huh? And it's up to me who I'm in love with, you don't get to choose!"

She kept her head low so that he wouldn't see her tears. Her fists flew out with all the force of a kitten, yet she attacked his chest anyway. "You wouldn't do that to me if you didn't love me. You wouldn't play to lose if you didn't. Tell me, Daiki. Just tell me ok?!"

It was her use of his name that did it. He caught her arms before she could aim for his face, and gave in. "Fine! Yes! I love you! I've loved you since we were 8 fuckin' years old, and didn't fuck up  _once_ until last night! Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted to hear?" His fingers were tight against her arms, yet she could feel him trembling. It was this that gave her the courage to whisper  _yes_ _,_ and then to rise up on her toes and shakily press her lips against his.

Any doubts were erased when he reacted immediately, pulling her body in tightly against his and kissing her harshly. Yet as quickly as he responded he pulled back, swearing and turning away from her. "Don't do this to me, Satsuki. I can't handle it. I know I shouldn't have done it to begin with, but I can't do this when I know you're thinking about Tetsu."

Satsuki shook her head slowly, her eyes lit with excitement. This kiss was even more potent than the previous ones, and the thought that more could be forthcoming made her giddy. "I'm not thinking about Tetsu-kun, Daiki. This is what I came to tell you. You fixed me. My crush on Tetsu-kun is over."

Aomine snorted and kept his back to her. "You've been in love with Tetsu for almost 5 years now. One makeout session isn't going to change that. Don't play this game with me, Satsu. I know you better than that."

She approached him, trying to lay on a hand on his shoulder. If he would just  _look_  at her, he would know how she was feeling, and wouldn't assume this was a game! Yet he shrugged off her hand and stalked off. She had to walk quite quickly to keep up with him. "No, listen to me. My feelings for Tetsu-kun are different. They-  _stop_ _running_ _away_ _,_ _Daiki_ \- they are careful and controlled and nothing like what I feel for you.  _I_ _said_ _stop_ _!_  Just listen, please!"

He finally did, although from the rigidity of his shoulders and the tension in his fists he was not pleased. He still didn't believe her. Satsuki supposed that was to be expected- after all, she had no idea what she felt for her childhood friend was love until yesterday.

"I know it may seem sudden, and it may not make much sense, but I swear its the truth. What we did put everything into perspective. I realized I could never do anything like that with Tetsu-kun, and that I didn't even want to. When I thought about it more, I realized my feelings for him are like a cliche, actually. Regardless, my feelings for him and for you are totally different, and to be honest what I feel for you is so much stronger than what I feel for him. If you want, I can put it this way- I can lose him. I can let him go and be with Kagamin with a smile. I cannot let go of you."

She could see that some of Aomine's tension had seeped away, although he was still too tense for her liking. Even though she was fairly sure he wouldn't bolt, he was still tacitly sidestepping her by refusing to turn back around. At least he angled his head over his shoulder as he responded. "That doesn't mean you're in love with me, though. Just 'cuz I'm more important doesn't mean we should keep kissing each other. I'm fine if we don't Satsu. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. You don't have to push yourself to try this with me-"

" _You are not listening to me."_ She finally caught up with him, and instead of trying to turn him again she thrust herself in front of him. "I love you back, Daiki. I always have, and I always knew it, I simply didn't understand  _that_  was what love  _was_. I thought it was all the silly gestures, and good manners, and being with someone that was new and different. But that's wrong. Love is relying on  _you_ , and being so comfortable with  _you_ , and needing to hold you and fix you and face everything with you. I was wrong for a long time, and I understand if you need some time to adjust. But I'm not going away either. I'm going to be here every damn day until I convince you that I love you back-"

He cut her off by leaning down so that they were nose to nose. "Then should I make you wait?" There was a predatory gleam in his eyes, and Satsuki's heart stuttered in her chest. He had looked a little like that in the movie theatre, just before he had kissed her. She sincerely hoped he would kiss her now. "Should I make you wait so you can understand - just a little - what I've been through the past few years?" His lips twitched in a small yet evil smirk.

Satsuki paled. He wouldn't...would he? Yet she didn't falter; her resolve was something that wouldn't waver in the face of a little adversity. "Wait until you believe me, Daiki. I know you won't hurt me on purpose."  _Or_ _punish_ _me_ _for_ _being_ _so_ _stupidly_ _blind_ _._ It had been years since she had needed to appeal to his conscience. Hopefully, it would work as well now as it did then. He didn't respond, but slowly trailed the backs of his fingers down her cheek. Although she wanted to savor the sensation and the riotous butterflies in her stomach, she did not break eye contact. If his aim was to intimidate, he would fail. If he was testing her, she would win. After all, she was his best friend, and the only one who would defeat her, was her.

"I don't think I can wait for that long, Satsuki. So you better be sure. I won't let you take it back this time."

"I won't take it back. I love you, Daiki."

His exhalation was ragged, yet his eyes were joyous. "Thank fucking  _god_ _._ " He cut himself off by kissing her deeply, and it was a kiss that meant everything. In it was all the passion from yesterday, the surety of today, and the promise of tomorrow. Satsuki could do nothing but cling to him, tasting of salt and determination, and follow wherever he would lead. For once, she was not in control of something, and with him, it was wonderful.

They communicated their love and gratitude to each other through slow pulls of their lips, each breathless and exhilarated. That they had found such an immense experience in each other was profound, and neither moved to make the encounter sexual. There would be time for lust and gratification later. Now was the time for fulfilling the needs of their hearts.

The flicker of the streetlights eventually brought them back to themselves. Satsuki smiled shyly as they pulled away, attention drawn towards the needful expression in Aomine's dark eyes. It made her feel wanted and secure, like she was perfect and beautiful. It also made her feel like kissing him until they were both senseless, so she gripped his hands tightly to keep from pulling him back down to her. Perhaps he could read her mood; he hugged her and she could feel his rushed exhale above her head. The notion that she could affect him such was intoxicating, and she had to get a grip on herself before she surrendered. They would take it a bit slower, this time. There was a lot they had to communicate before they dove into anything else.

First they had to go home, however. It was past midnight, and they both had busy days ahead of them. She smiled as she bent to retrieve her cell phone, giving him time to locate his bag. Any insecurity that she had harbored about the future was gone, and in its place was a hopeful excitement that the future would be more wonderful than she could have imagined. She slipped her hand in his, giggling when his fingers tightened around hers. One thing was for sure: with Daiki at her side, the rest of her life was definitely something to look forward to.

…

….

…

….

…

It could have, Akashi supposed, gone much worse. Everyone had ended up with a partner that had a decent chance of making them happy, if not altogether successful in a sociopolitical sense. He was looking forward to Shintarou and Kazunari's mock wedding especially, even though Shintarou claimed they would have an actual wedding in America as well. Apparently studying there had perks beyond the academic, even though the union would not be legal in Japan.

Likewise, he had high hopes for Daiki and Momoi. Their rhythm had been established since childhood, and he suspected that the introduction of...carnal acts wouldn't negatively impact their relationship. He only wondered at their waiting so long, and Momoi sincerely having no idea that Daiki wanted her. Why else would he peruse such distasteful gravure models that conformed to her exact body type?

As for Ryouta, he wished him well but from a distance. The boy was undoubtedly talented, and in some ways was the most well-equipped to pursue a 'normal' lifestyle. Yet he had chosen his previous point guard, a dangerous move when he was making a name for himself as a model. Akashi was interested in seeing how Ryouta would handle the conflict between his career and his burgeoning popularity.

Taiga and Tetsuya were in many ways the couple he had the most trouble in determining their success. This was not least because of their (silly) endeavor in attempting to keep their relationship a secret from him.  Otherwise, Tetsuya was always an enigma, and Taiga was so brash and straightforward it was difficult to see where their paths might take them. Yet he had the utmost respect for Tetsuya's determination and perseverance, and Taiga had, along with his talent, such a singular luck that one could almost call him blessed by fate.

Akashi was still not speaking to Atsushi, even though he had explained why he had taken on the role of Guardian of the Kitchen. It was simply a matter of principle, and perhaps a little because even _Atsushi_  was getting some, and he was not. He wasn't sure whether he envied or pitied Himuro for the change in position from babysitter to boyfriend, as he knew that Atsushi was the type to never let go of what he had fought for and won.

Yet on the whole everything had gone quite well. He supposed he should fear some sort of cosmic comeuppance, as he was now the only member of the Generation of Miracles without a partner. Yet he was fairly sure he was safe on that front. After all, Alexandra Garcia was currently in America, and as she was the only other female in the series, he had nothing to worry about.

Yes, he was quite safe. So now that the dust had settled, he felt it was only reasonable to give their old captain Nijimura a call. He would probably be interested in hearing how his old Teikou team was getting along, and it had been a long time since he had interacted with his mentor. Perhaps they could even meet for lunch, and chat about their mutual friends, basketball in Japan and abroad, shogi strategies, and the nuances of leadership and command.

Akashi smiled. He was  _quite_  looking forward to seeing Nijimura again...even if just for old times' sake.

…

…

…

…

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I BROKE THE 4TH WALL. Could not help it. I missed my sassy Akashi, and couldn’t help but laugh at myself for turning pretty much everyone in Kuroko no basuke gay/bisexual.  
> This is the most productive I’ve ever been in my life. I hope you are relishing this, because I most certainly am. Crazy face. The story is over, and I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> For funsies:  
> 1) The “hotshot” university Midorima was scouted by was either going to be University of Michigan, or Ohio State University. I decided to leave it undecided, as they are bitter rivals. He and Kagami (Duke) would undoubtedly face each other at least once a year throughout the college careers.  
> 2) Hyuuga, Riko, and Kiyoshi have been a thing since they graduated. The party was just their way of coming out!  
> 3) Sexual Orientation Breakdown- Gay: Midorima and Kuroko. Bi: Takao, Kise, Himuro. If Kise succeeds in his seduction, eventually Kasamatsu. Straight: Aomine, Momoi, Akashi (for now). Ambiguous: Kagami and Murasakibara. I hesitate in placing them in the bisexual catagory, as both (in my headcanon) are primarily straight, yet fell in love with someone of their own gender. Both are sincere in their affections, but I would suspect any other partner (should things eventually end with Kuroko and Himuro) would be female.


End file.
